Treasure
by maggierocks
Summary: The squeal to my story Breathe. Susan gives Caspian an anniversary present for them to go onto a adventure on the seas. The search for the treasure on Tarkly Island. Many dangers surround the island as the newlyweds and the Pevensies go on this voyage. Will they find the treasure? Or will they be defeated by their own fears?
1. The Next Two Years-1

**Disclaimer- I do not own Narnia. Please enjoy the beginning of my second story **

* * *

Two years after the wedding Susan wanted to surprise Caspian. She knew how much he loved adventures and she missed the opportunity of the Dawn Treader. She knew that Caspian's favorite old Narnian story was of Tarkly Island.

At the same time, the council was pressuring Caspian and Susan to have a child. Caspian and Susan knew it couldn't happen. Each time they were bugged they would say they were trying. Lucy and Frederick were still courting each other and they wrote each other a lot.

Peter and Louise got engaged a year after Caspian and Susan's marriage. A month after the engagement they had a wedding. Susan was the maid-of-honor and Lucy was a bridesmaid. Susan also walked Louise down the aisle. It was a beautiful wedding and was taken place in the woods of Narnia.

In the present, Louise was pregnant with an unknown gender. She was about three months and already told Susan she wouldn't be going on the voyage. Susan was excited for her niece or nephew and so was Lucy. No one knew what Edmund thought about it yet. The council wasn't as concerned with Peter and Louise because at the moment Peter wasn't high King Caspian was.

It was the week before Caspian and Susan's second year anniversary and Caspian didn't know about the construction of the ship. Only Susan, her siblings, and her sister-in-law knew. Susan was stressing about it but kept her calm when Caspian was around. She didn't want to give anything away. Every time crew members would try to load things, Susan would have to get Caspian away from those areas.

Susan was in the lounge room reading a map of the ocean. She also had a book open about constellations in case if they lost their compass, they could follow the stars. Louise came into the room and Susan thought Louise's little baby-bump was cute.

Susan smiled at Louise and patted the cushion next to her on the couch. Louise held onto her belly as she took her seat. Louise pointed to a bright star in her book "What does this star mean?"

Susan smiled like she knew exactly "Well it means if you follow that star you'll head North East." Louise nodded "I wish I could memorize all of this stuff."

Susan suppressed a laughed "I'm sure if you put your mind to it you could do it." Louise grabbed a hold of her belly and gasped, "He's kicking." Susan smiled and Louise grabbed Susan's hand and placed it on her belly.

Susan gasped as well "There's a real baby in there." Louise giggled "He's Peter's baby alright. He's a fighter..well a hard kicker."

Susan laughed "Maybe someday he'll be one of the best warriors of Narnia….wait how do you know it's a boy?" Louise shrugged her shoulders "I just have a gut feeling."

Susan nodded "I guess I'll never understand." Louise wrapped an arm around Susan's shoulders "Oh honey. Caspian loves you and that's all that matters…Right?" Susan half-smiled, it wasn't really convincing "Right. But…"

Louise cut her off "No buts. My baby can be like your own." Susan smiled "Thanks Louise. You really are my best friend and best sister-in-law ever." She hugged Louise and Louise whispered, "So where is the lucky man of the best anniversary present ever?"

Susan became serious "He's at a council meeting again, telling them we're still not pregnant. He's going to tell them that we're still trying."

Louise rolled her eyes "Will they ever give the two of you a break?" Susan shrugged her shoulders "I hope they'll eventually give up, but if that happens Caspian and I know the consequence."

Louise raised an eyebrow "And what's that?" Susan sighed in grief "Either Caspian has to up his throne or he has to remarry."

Caspian was arguing with the council "We are trying to live our lives together for a while first. Then we will have children, I promise. We just want alone time first, time to ourselves that we'll never get back."

The council nodded their heads at one another. The head councilman said with a annoyed tone "I'm sorry King Caspian we know the two of you want to wait but rules are rules. You have to give us a child."

Caspian growled "I know the rules. We will give you a child, you just wait and see."

Caspian stormed out of the room and slammed the doors shut. He sat against the wall of the room and broke down. It seemed unmanly but he couldn't take it anymore. He loved Susan no matter what she can and can't do. He didn't want to leave her for one thing. He also didn't want to give up the throne.

He was in ball with his arms crossed over his knees and his head down. When he was done he wiped all of his tears away and stood up. He breathed in deeply and walked away to find his wife.

Lucy was sitting in the gardens on Frederick's lap. In Peter's eyes she growing up too fast. She was 16 and Frederick was 17 and they were in love. They were having a picnic on the classic red and white checkered blanket.

Lucy was picking some grapes and Frederick just looked astounded by her. She noticed "What?" Frederick just smiled, shook his head, and looked down "Nothing I just can't believe we've been together for two years."

Lucy poked at his chest "Well you better believe it." They both laughed and Lucy plopped a green grape into her mouth.

Frederick kissed her cheek and Lucy swallowed her grape. Lucy sighed in happiness "My sister is going to find the treasure of Tarkly."

Frederick's eyes went into shock "Does she understand how dangerous that is?" Lucy nodded and smiled "That's what I love about her."

Frederick was confused but just went with it, "So why are you telling me this?" Lucy grabbed his hand "Well I'm going with her…and I wanted to know if you'd go with?"

Frederick squeezed her hand "Go on an adventure with you? Wouldn't miss it for the world." She squeezed his hand back and kissed him, just a little peck. When they pulled away they both smiled and Lucy's popped as she almost forgot "Oh! And you can't say a thing to Caspian."

Frederick didn't ask any questions "Okay I won't." Lucy nudged him "Okay try and catch these in your mouth." Frederick opened his mouth as Lucy threw a grape up in the air.

Louise was wondering throughout the castle she ran right into a running Peter. She caught him by the arm "Peter. Why are you running around like a crazy person?"

Peter sighed "Okay you caught me…but I wanted it to be a surprise. I wanted to plan a baby shower before everyone left in a week."

Louise gasped "You were going to plan it? You were going to leave me out of it? Peter! You have no sense in style to plan a party. I mean look at what you're wearing."

Peter looked up and down his outfit "What's wrong with it?" Louise sighed "Well those boots do not match your top."

Peter grabbed her by the waist and pulled her in "Are these the baby hormones talking?" Louise sighed in defeat "I think so. I'm sorry it was a great plan….but the hormones are right you do not match today."

Peter rolled his eyes "Well I think they do match." A maid walked past the couple and Louise stopped her "Excuse me does King Peter's outfit match today?"

The maid mumbled "I do not your highnesses to get into an argument." Louise shook her head "There will be no arguing. I just want your opinion." The maid looked Peter up and down "No not really…sorry."

She hurried on past them and Louise stuck out her tongue "Ha Peter. I win, tomorrow I'm picking out your outfit."

Peter rolled his eyes playfully and pulled her into a kiss. They kissed for a while and then pulled away. Louise smiled "Well I have a baby shower to plan." Peter chuckled "Can I just help a little?"

Louise shook her head with a straight face "No. I'm going to get Susan to help me." Peter sighed "I guess I'll see you at dinner then?" Louise yelled over her shoulder "I guess you will Pete."

Caspian was running until he got the lounge and slammed open the door. Susan's eyes turned wide in shock she closed both books and clutched at her chest. She ran the meet him in the middle of the lounge room so he couldn't see what she was reading.

She saw the expression on his face, anger. She grabbed both of his hands and her face became soft and sympathetic. "What's wrong?"

Caspian's jaw clenched and unclenched and he sighed as if to let out all of his anger "The council…you know." Susan felt his knuckles get tight and she pulled his hands out flat.

Susan looked back at him with worry "I've never seen you this angry though. What did they say?" Caspian looked straight into her eyes with grief "They….I promised them…" Susan closed his hands around her own again.

She bit the inside of her cheek from crying. She noticed the puffiness of his eyes and noticed he was already crying. She didn't say anything and she moved her thumb over his jaw to comfort him.

He tried to smile sincerely but Susan could tell it was fake. Susan then pulled him into a hug. He hugged her back and they were just quiet, neither knew what to say. Susan pulled away after a long embrace.

Caspian looked at her with seriousness "I'm going to go down to the training center and blow off some steam." Susan nodded "Okay I'll see you at dinner."

Caspian gave her a peck before he left "I love you." Susan smiled "I love you too."

Peter ran into Edmund and Edmund looked just annoyed. Peter stopped him as he tried to walk past "What's up Ed?"

Edmund rolled his eyes "You haven't really talked to me ever since Louise got pregnant. Each time I try to do something with you, you have something with your wife."

Peter sighed "I'm sorry Ed….I'll make it up. I'm going for a ride for some fresh air and to clear my mind. Care to join?"

Edmund crossed his arms "And where are you riding to exactly?" Peter smiled "The kingdom to see how everyone in it is doing."

Edmund sighed in defeat "Alright, but only because I have nothing better to do." Peter chuckled "Trying to play it cool Ed? It's not going to work on me."

Caspian was taking down a dummy with his sword. All he did was picture the head council man's head. He was so in the moment and was so angry. He heard a voice from behind him "Woah…you seem a little angry. Care to share at whom?"

Caspian turned around to see Edmund on a horse behind him and Peter trailing behind. Caspian sighed "The council to be exact."

Edmund nodded with understanding on his face "Why don't you get a horse and we can all talk….brothers to brothers." Caspian half grinned "That sounds great to me. Don't leave without me."

Louise was running around to search for Susan. She finally found her in the library putting her books back. Louise sighed in relief "Thank goodness I found you."

Susan faked a smile at her and Louise could tell something was upsetting her "What's wrong?" Susan shook her head and her bottom lip trembled. Louise pulled her into a hug. "Is it the council again?"

Susan nodded on her shoulder silently crying. "This is so dumb Louise. I wish they would just take your baby as the heir." Louise nodded "I wish it was that easy too honey."

Susan pulled away and wiped away her tears "So your Susan sense wasn't tingling…so what did you want to see me for?"

Louise grinned at Susan "Well before you leave. I want to plan a baby shower." Susan smiled "So the color scheme…pink and blue?" Louise pursed her lips and shook her head "Too original. I want yellow."

Susan nodded "I like it. Both genders could like yellow." Louise smiled "Yes and it reminds me of the sun. The sun reminds me of happiness."

Susan gasped "Sunflowers!" Louise smiled brightly "Now you're talking. This is why I get you to help me rather than Peter."

Susan giggled "I know…I have some much more fashion sense than Peter." Louise's face became serious "Did you see his outfit today?" Susan nodded "Horrendous." Louise smiled.

The men talked about what was going on in their lives. Peter talked about the pregnancy and the mood swings and cravings. Caspian talked about the council. Edmund talked about his lack in involvement. They just had heart to hearts just brothers.

They all came home just in time for dinner. Lucy helped the girls with the shower as well after her picnic with Frederick.

When the men got home, Susan and Louise greeted all of them. Susan gave Caspian a peck kiss and Louise gave Peter a passionate kiss. Susan hugged Edmund and he hugged her back.

Caspian held hands with Susan as they walked back. Susan looked at his face and a smile was plastered there. She nudged him and smiled up at him "Someone looks happy."

Caspian nodded "I guess a talk with your brothers was all I needed." Susan smiled brighter "I'm glad you're happy. Our anniversary is almost here."

Caspian kissed her forehead and pulled her closer to him in his side "I know I can't believe it."

Lucy and Frederick were already sitting in the dining hall. They both smiled as everyone made their way in. Susan sat next to Caspian and Lucy. Peter sat next to Edmund and Louise on the opposite side of the table.

Suddenly it started to downpour outside and thunder and lightning. A crew member of the new ship bolted in the dining room. He ran up to Susan and whispered in her ear. She shot up out of her seat and Caspian grabbed her hand. "What's up Susan?"

Susan shook her head at him "Something's come up. I'll be right back…Peter and Ed come with me please?" They both got up and followed Susan.

Caspian looked at the remaining people at the table "I wonder what that was about?" All three of them shrugged their shoulders and looked guilty, like they had a secret.

Susa, Peter, and Edmund rode on their horses to where the ship was. One of the masts broke in half. Waves from the storm were crashing onboard. Susan was drenched in water and so were her brothers.

She cupped her hand over her face to look at it better. Peter yelled over the pouring water "What happened to it?" Susan yelled back "Lightning hit it."

Peter and Edmund had a look of disappointment. Edmund yelled "It will be okay that we'll leave a few days later than planned Su."

Susan shook her head "No this has to be a great anniversary. I've already ruined our marriage not being able to bear children Ed." Edmund looked down in grief, he didn't know how to respond.

Peter walked behind Susan and put a hand on her shoulder "You never ruined your marriage Su. Marriage doesn't matter if you can't have children or not. It only matters if you love one another."

Susan grumbled "Says the one having a kid." Peter started to get angry "I mean it Susan." Susan looked Peter in the eyes and saw them to be sincere. Susan sighed and looked down "I know he tells me every time I say something like that."

Susan looked back up into his eyes "But I want to make this perfect." Peter nodded and knew where she was coming from.

Susan yelled in a gentle tone at one of the crew members "Do you think you can start fixing it now?" He nodded back "Of course your majesty." Susan saw the fear in his eyes and before he could start running towards the boat she grabbed his arm.

She sighed "After the storm. I don't want anyone to get hurt for my fortune." The crew member sighed with relief "Thank you your majesty."

Susan turned back to her brothers "Let's go back before it gets too dark." They both nodded in unison.

When they got back each one of them were drenched. Susan was freezing and her lips were blue. Lucy gave them each a towel and Caspian cuddled with Susan next to the fireplace in the lounge.

Caspian noticed it was getting late and Susan wasn't cold anymore. He kissed the top of her head "I'm heading for bed." Susan nodded and grinned "Okay I'll catch up later."

She curled up into a ball in front of the fireplace. Lucy sat next to her after a while. "It stopped raining….When are you going to tell Caspian?"

Susan looked at Lucy "On our anniversary and that's when we're leaving as well….Did you ask Frederick yet?"

Lucy nodded and smiled brightly "Yes. He said it's dangerous Su." Susan looked at the fire "I know...but that's the fun of it. Right?" Lucy giggled "Right. I mean who cares about death when Aslan is watching after us."

Susan nudged her sister "Right. I'm glad he can come with us." Lucy smiled brighter "Me too. Our lives will never be normal."

Susan looked at Lucy "That's the best part about it."

Susan crawled into bed next to Caspian who was already sleeping without a shirt on. She turned off the light and moved into his warm chest. She kissed him lightly on the lips and whispered "I love you. Goodnight."

She was surprised when she got an answer "Goodnight."

Susan woke up in the morning stretching in her bed from the tips of her fingers to her toes. She saw a note on top of Caspian's side of the bed. She picked it up and it had Queen Susan written on it.

She picked it up and traced her figure along the opening. She eventually opened it and inside was a note that stated "I know your secret.- Head Council man."

Susan trembled at the words and heard a deathly voice from behind her it was the council man with a sword to Caspian's throat. He tisking noise with his tongue, "You should've married someone else King Caspian."

Caspian struggled under his grasp "Susan run! Get out of here!" Susan shook her head "Not without you Caspian." The council man smiled darkly "Have it your way." He sliced open Caspian's neck and crimson-red blood oozed out.

Susan woke up screaming, sweat all over her, and tears rolling down her face. It was the middle of the night and woke Caspian up. He jumped up and held trembling Susan in his arms. He whispered and his voice cracked from how tired he was "Do you want to talk about it?"

Susan wiped some tears on Caspian's bare shoulder "Just give me a minute to recollect." He nodded and kissed her shoulder and rested his chin on it.

After a few minutes of that Susan whispered "The head councilman knew that we couldn't have children. Then he killed you right in front of me." Caspian pulled himself away to look in her eyes.

She continued "It was the most realistic dream ever." Caspian nodded in a comforting way. He kissed her hard and comforting on the mouth and when he pulled away he tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

Caspian smiled at her face "Well that dream couldn't have been that realistic because that old man held me back. There is no way he could beat me."

Susan scoffed "Getting a little arrogant now are we?" Caspian shrugged his shoulders and said defensibly "Well it's true." Susan laid on her side not facing Caspian "Go back to sleep, I'm sorry I woke you."

Caspian wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled himself into her. He whispered into her ear she felt the warmth "You know I could beat him."

She turned into face him and giggled "Okay. I believe you. You're not gonna let this go are you?" Caspian chuckled "Nope."

Susan kissed him and rolled herself onto him. She started to smile in her kisses when he started to tickle her by squeezing her waist. She laid back down and fell back asleep fast and so did he.

She was so glad Caspian could make her feel happy after a horrible dream. She hoped they wouldn't reoccur.

* * *

**So how did you like the beginning of this? Should the plot continue where it's going? Please review follow and favorite. I hope you'll enjoy yhe rest of the story.**


	2. The Story of Louise-2

**Disclaimer- I do not own anything Narnia! Please enjoy.**

* * *

In London Louise went to an all-girl boarding school, when she attended middle school. That's where she met Susan. On the first day she met Susan was when they were in their 1st year of middle school. They were both around 11 years old. Louise noticed Susan on the first day of English.

The teacher asked "Does anyone know what the "A" in _The Scarlet Letter_, stands for?" Susan's hand was the first to shoot up and most of the girls stifled a laugh. Louise gave them all questionable looks.

The one sitting next to her whispered "She's the dork and teacher's pet, newbie." Louise nodded but thought that the girls were being quite mean to her.

The teacher smiled "Yes? ." Susan smiled back for atonement "Adultery obviously." The teacher nodded her head gratefully "Do you know what that word means?"

Susan nodded her head furiously "It means to cheat on your husband. The proof for her adultery was her pregnancy."

Most of the girls rolled their eyes or mimicked her in a mean way. Louise was different she listened to Susan appalled by her knowledge.

After class Susan talked to the teacher and he talked to her impressively and gave her a big chapter book. Louise sat at her desk putting her books in her nap-sack slowly. Once Susan started to leave the room Louise caught up to her.

Susan pulled her eyebrows together "Can I help you?" Louise smiled a little "My name's Louise…I just moved here from Yorkshire."

Susan nodded reluctantly "That's a very interesting and historical place." Louise nodded awkwardly "Could I sit with you at lunch?"

Susan pursed her lips "And give up sitting by myself?...of course you can sit with me." Louise giggled a little "I'll see you then…" Susan smiled back "Susan…Susan Pevensie."

They were inseparable ever since. Once they got to another boarding school for high school things changed.

The dorky Susan and Louise pair changed, they became the most beautiful girls on campus. Every boy wanted to court them, every girl wanted to be them or look like them. All of the girls that were mean to Susan in middle school tried to be friends with her.

Susan didn't to have anything to do with those girls and could tell they were fake. Louise was always grateful for that.

Every night Susan would invite Louise over for a sleepover. Louise would secretly have a crush on Peter. She would always try to get Susan to play some type of game with them but Susan would respond with "I spend way too much time with him. I invited you over for girls night, to get away from my brothers."

Louise would simply just nod. Until one night Susan agreed to having Peter play a board game with them.

That night when it was over and Peter left Susan hugged Louise and squealed "You like Peter…I'm so excited. You could be my half-sister."

Louise blushed "I do not like him." Susan giggled and nudged her "Yes you do…it's so obvious now Louise. You always wanted to hang out with him. I've been so blind."

Louise rolled her eyes "You're so confident in this." Susan smiled "I have a project now…project get you and my brother to court."

Louise scoffed "I'd love to see you try and get that to work."

The following weeks Susan asked Peter questions about Louise "What do you think of her? She's nice don't you think? Ask her to the dance?"  
Peter knew what his sister was doing but just played along like he didn't know anything. One day on his own he went to the general store. He ran into Louise and she smiled kindly at him "Hi Peter."

He thought she was so beautiful. She had gorgeous auburn curls that fell to the top of her abdomen. Her deep blue eyes were dazzling to him. She had cute little nose and small little freckles on her rosy cheeks and her nose.

He smiled back at her "Hey Louise, where are you headed?" Louise shrugged her shoulders "I was just walking around."

Peter gestured towards the store "Well I was just heading here. Would you like to join me? We can get a bite afterwards." Louise smiled brightly and fiddled with a piece of hair "I would love that."

They both bought the groceries Peter needed and they had a wonderful dinner. It wasn't awkward at all they talked about the different boarding schools and laughed and listened to serious stories.

Afterwards Louise held his hand while he walked her back to her home. She blushed each time she looked at her left hand.

Once they got to the outside of her house Louise let go of his hand "Thank you fir dinner and walking me home."

Peter smiled "It was no problem. Actually I had more fun since you were here." Louise quickly pecked his cheek and blushed a deep red. She then ran inside slightly embarrassed but Peter didn't mind. He touched the still tingling and chuckled to himself.

He let out a breath of air and fog came out. He didn't notice how cold it was, he was thinking about how a girl like that kissed a place on his face.

The war came a few years later and Louise and Susan became more beautiful. Boys would ask Susan and Louise on dates but both passed. When Susan and her siblings left to the professors' Susan left her Louise behind.

When they came back, they came back a new family in Louise's eyes. They seemed older than they appeared and more connected as a family. They were especially closer to their brother Edmund.

When they came back and the war wasn't as a danger, Louise and Susan would hang out more often. Peter would also take Louise out sometimes but neither would tell Susan about it.

One day all of them seemed depressed especially Susan. She seemed heartbroken almost and it scared Louise.

Peter asked Louise to lunch with him one day. While they were eating Louise gave him a look that said what's going on "Peter where have you four been?"

Peter looked at her unquestionably "If I told you, you wouldn't believe me." Louise touched his hand slightly across the table. "What's wrong with Susan?"

Peter looked angry and over-protective "She fell in love." He grumbled angrily.

Louise raised an eyebrow "With whom? Where? What's going on? What are you not…?" Peter held up a hand "Louise please. Can we get off of this subject?"

Louise jumped a little at the raise of his voice. She saw his saddened look upon his face and she knew she should stop. She moved the topic on with "So how are you and your friends doing? I know you haven't gotten along with them for a while."

Peter smiled because she listened to him. They talked and ate for an hour more. Finally, Peter walked her home.

When they got there Peter sighed "I'm just worried about her Louise. I don't know what to do." Louise touched the bottom of his chin and pulled it down to look at her. "Everything will be fine Pete. My Su will get through this."

Peter grinned a little. He then pulled her in for a kiss. Their first kiss. They opened mouthed it and Peter tried to make it loving but it was a little sad. Louise was startled for a little then closed her eyes and deepened it.

When they pulled away there was no awkward blushing or running. They pulled into a tight embrace and when they pulled away Louise whispered "Just come to me and talk if you're worried."

Peter's eyes became grateful "I will…and Louise…thank you." Louise smiled at him and looked at the ground. Then she went into her house.

A year passed and Louise and Peter were still together. Peter didn't visit as often because of his family issues. One day Louise got a call.

Tears fell down her eyes as the man on the other side said "I'm sorry miss. The Pevensie siblings died in a train accident." Louise didn't answer back she didn't believe it.

She threw on her coat and ran to the Pevensies' house. She rapped on the door as hard as she could and Mrs. Pevensie opened it crying her eyes out.

Louise saw her and knew "It's true." Mrs. Pevensie didn't do anything but grabbed onto Louise and hugged her. They both cried to their hearts content.

A few days later there was a funeral. Louise gave a speech "Susan was one of my best friends. She was my first best friend when I moved here. We've been inseparable until now. Peter and I courted and I love him. I love always love him. I didn't know Lucy and Edmund as well, but they are also close to my heart."

She looked to the sky "We love all you guys. Hopefully, you all are in a better place now."

A month after that Louise went to bed in her room. Around mid-night she heard a strange noise coming from her fireplace. She put on a robe and ran downstairs.

There was nothing in the fireplace. She grumbled to herself and started to leave, until a bright light came from the fireplace. She turned back around and her eyes were wide.

A big great looking lion stood before her. She whispered "I must be going loony." Aslan smiled "No Louise you're not I am the leader of Narnia. It's where the Pevensie siblings are living and thriving."

Louise rubbed her eyes to make sure it was real. She walked closer "What do you mean Pevensies living? They're dead."

Aslan shook his thick mane "They are all alive in Narnia. Your friend Susan is getting married to a man soon. She always wanted you there."

Louise scratched her head "Married? My Susan? The one who told me all of the men in England are not worth her time? That Susan?"

Aslan chuckled "Yes that Susan. Also Peter is missing you. I feel his heartbreak. He has to have a wife for the kingdom. I feel like no one could fill that spot other than you."

Louise's heart dropped. The words Peter, missing, and wife came up in the same statement. She covered her mouth in shock "I can't just stop my life here. What about my dad?"

Aslan became serious "I thought you would say something like that. You have to make this decision. Either come live in Narnia with the Pevensies or stay here. If you want to come you have to tell your father you'll leave and never come back."

Louise's heart broke in two. She had to decide. Father or love and friend. She ran upstairs and made up her mind.

She went into her father's room. She tapped on her father's shoulder and he woke up. Louise whispered "I have to go."

He leaned up "What do you mean Lou?" Louise sighed and felt tears "I have to go away and never come back."

He became worried and serious "Louise. Are you in danger?" Louise shook her head "No daddy. To have an amazing life I have to leave and never see you again."

He rubbed his eyes and stood up "Do you have to leave right now?" Louise nodded her head. He sighed and hugged her "I love you Lou and I want you to always know that."

Louis held her tears back "I love you too daddy." He kissed her hair "Okay. Go have an amazing life."

Louise left the room crying and ran back to the living room. She got there and looked at the great lion "I'm ready." She released a breath of air and a tear as the room around her turned a bright white.

She shielded her eyes as the room around her became a white marble. Everything around her was fancy and expensive looking. She saw a huge window and balcony that let in sunlight. She walked to it.

She smiled outside, it was a beautiful beach. She sat on the big comfortable bed and rubbed her fingers across the sheets.

She hopped to her feet once she saw a familiar face, Mrs. Pevensie. She smiled and grinned. They both hugged one another.

Mrs. Pevensie pulled away and said "I didn't know you'd be here. Have you seen Susan or Peter yet?" Louise shook her head "I just got here."

Mrs. Pevensie smiled "Well you are in Susan's room." Louise's eyes almost bulged "This is her room?"

Mrs. Pevensie nod her head and smiled in a kind way "How about you borrow one of her dresses."

Louise put on a green dress and asked politely "Can I please see one of them now please?" Mrs. Pevensie giggled "Just wait here. I'll surprise Susan."

Louise waited patiently until she heard the door open and girls squealing voice. She missed Susan so much. She saw a tall man behind her with tan skin and dark thick hair.

Louise knew exactly who that was. She knew she was going to like it here. She was going to live with Susan, Peter, Lucy, and Edmund. She was going to have an amazing life.

* * *

Louise woke up that morning with Peter by her side. He was rubbing her belly in a comforting and light way. She smiled at his hand and put her own on top of his lightly.

He kissed her forehead and whispered "You're finally up sleepy head." Louise said back playfully "Well I'm sorry for carrying around your baby."

Peter smirked "Today's a big day. It's your baby shower and then tomorrow everyone leaves."

Louise had a sad look on her face and she sat up "I think you should go Pete." Peter held her hand "No. I'm going to stay here and be her for you. I'm going to watch you give birth to this baby."

Louise smiled "I'm glad you choose me, but I'm sorry you can't go." She pouted and Peter put his thumb underneath her chin and rubbed it.

He looked into her eyes "I'm ready to start a family with you there's nothing to be sorry about."

Louise pecked him on the lips and got up holding her back and stomach. She stretched and groaned. She walked over to the closet and pulled out a loose dress. She turned to Peter "Don't look."

Peter put his hand over his eyes and when she got dressed he took his hand off. He walked behind her and tied the sash behind her.

He kissed her shoulder and she smiled. She turned to face him "I'm starving." Peter chuckled "Alright let's go have us some breakfast."

* * *

**I know no Susan/Caspian but I thought that since Louise nor Peter were going to be on the trip, that this chapter could make up for it. Please review, follow, and/or favorite. Hopefully the next chapter will be out soon. **


	3. Baby Shower-3

**Disclaimer~ I do not know anything Narnia related. Enjoy!**

The morning of Louise's baby shower Susan got up early. She noticed Caspian was still sleeping and didn't want to wake him up. She kissed his cheek and Caspian only moved a little in his sleep. She ran down to the ballroom where Louise's baby shower was going to be held. Since they were royalty they decided to hold a ball. The theme was yellow with sun, sunflowers, and bees as the theme.

Susan had sunflowers placed everywhere and yellow draping as well. Susan didn't have much help from servants, because of the ship. It was mostly her and Lucy working on it. They promised Louise that they could do it and she didn't have to worry.

She was running around getting food, decorations, and drinks ready. Caspian eventually woke up and found her running around crazily. He watched as she tried to pin draping along a table. It kept falling down and she mumbled angrily inaudible words for Caspian's ears.

He walked up to where the drape fell and pinned it up. She smiled at him gratefully "Thank goodness you showed up. I need so much help."

Caspian wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her into him securely. "Well where can I begin?"

Susan grabbed his hand that was on her waist and pulled it off. She dragged him to the kitchen and pointed to where the drinks were "You can start making punch that has no alcohol. Also you can put glasses on the table with a white sheet."

Caspian raised an eyebrow "Can't you get a maid or servant to help you as well?" Susan became worried, from her horrible lying. "I gave them the day off."

Caspian shrugged his shoulders "Okay, next time could you let me know?" Susan smiled and nodded "Yes of course."

Caspian went to pull drinks and Susan ran back into the ballroom. She sighed of relief. Finally, Lucy came in and helped with Frederick right behind her.

Once everything looked perfect to Susan's eyes she took Lucy to start getting ready. Susan did Lucy's hair and makeup. Once Lucy was ready Louise came into Susan's room. She looked a little pale in the face to Susan.

Susan put a light hand on Louise's shoulder "Is everything alright?" Louise sighed as if she couldn't lie "I just feel sick to my stomach is all." Susan nodded respectfully.

Susan touched her stomach lightly and rubbed it. She smirked while doing so and said "I think your baby bump is so cute."

Louise giggled "I think so too…oh..he's kicking again." Susan laughed "He is…Lucy come feel!"

Lucy placed her hand on Louise's stomach and squealed "Do you know what you're going to name him?"

Louise shook her head "Peter and I haven't thought of one yet. It is rather early." Lucy giggled "If it's a girl you should name her Lucy." The three girls giggled thinking of different names and getting ready.

When the girls got to the ball Lucy had Frederick escort her to the ballroom. To him she was breathtaking. Her hair was in long curls with a braid in the back. Her collar bone could be seen with her golden dress on to match the color scheme.

Susan was escorted by Caspian of course. She noticed that Edmund didn't have anyone she let both Caspian and Edmund escort her to the ballroom. She also wore a golden dress with her hair in a bun. Her crown was on top of her head and her wedding ring had a nice luster.

Louise was last to be escort, for it was her own baby shower. Of course she was escorted by Peter. The crowd was excited for the new royal baby. There were rumors and bets going around about what gender.

Peter and Louise shared a few dances until Louise became very fatigued. The whole congregation got up and danced and had a great time. Edmund noticed a girl watching him. She was sitting at a table which looked like her father was sitting with her.

He noticed her get up and walk up to him "My name is Diana," Edmund nodded and slouched against the stone wall. "I think you know my name already Diana."

She smirked "I've never met a king that's been so informal before." Edmund eyed her "I am not very surprised. Most people say that about me."

If Edmund was being honest with himself he wanted her to leave him alone. He didn't want to court anyone. He saw Peter, Susan, and Lucy with someone and they all made it look perfect.

Edmund always thought he didn't have the charm. He always thought that if he did court a girl it had to be perfect like Peter, Susan, or Lucy. He looked the girl up and down and thought she was pretty.

But he could also tell she was snobby. She had a look to her that neither of his sisters or Louise had. She held out her hand "Care to dance?"

Edmund looked at it and didn't want to be rude. He lightly touched it "Sure." She giggled flirtatiously "You are definably not formal…I like it."

Susan rested her head on her husband's shoulder and watched her little brother dance with a girl about his age. She grinned a little at him. She whispered as Caspian took a sip of his drink "He looks like he's not enjoying that dance."

Edmund was looking everywhere but at the girl he was dancing with. The girl looked at Edmund hurtfully "You know if you were going to avoid me while dancing, why didn't you just say no to dancing with me?"

Edmund looked down at her chocolate-brown eyes. He said back "I wanted to start acting formal." She scoffed "Well maybe you shouldn't have been…I hate how all the formal men have to lie."

Edmund looked at her confused "So you don't like formal men because they lie?" She nodded while they were still dancing "My father always sets me up with the worst of men."

Edmund nodded understanding this girl. He said "Well would a formal man go on a voyage to make his sister happy? Even though it means he could die?"

Diana swayed back and forth with her blonde hair shaking "What do you mean?" Edmund sighed "She was going to make an announcement tonight."

She smiled "Well I think that you're different." Edmund actually smiled "So your father…how is he special to be here tonight?"

She looked her father's direction and Edmund somewhat recognized him. Diana looked back at Edmund "He's the head council man for King Caspian." Edmund's eyes almost popped out.

The head council man was eyeing Caspian and Susan. He took a drink from his goblet and had a grim look on his face. He saw how happy they were together and hated them like that. He didn't understand why they weren't worried or scared.

He turned his head for a second and noticed his daughter dancing with the third king of Narnia. He looked at them angrily and confused but then relaxed in his seat when Edmund looked shell-shocked and stopped dancing with her.

Lucy saw Edmund from a distance look upset. She stopped dancing with Frederick, who looked worried for a second but then saw what she was looking at. She walked over to her older brother. He was already done dancing with Diana.

He was leaning near the drink table. Lucy put a light hand on his shoulder and he shook it off. She became frustrated "What's wrong Ed?"

Edmund shook his head "I danced with the head councilman's daughter." Lucy's lips formed a tight line "Do you want to talk about it?"

Edmund looked at the ground "No. Go have fun. We have a long trip to talk about it." Lucy looked sympathetic "Well Ed I'm always here for you."

Edmund looked up and smiled at her "I know….go dance with your Frederick." Once Lucy walked away Edmund's smile faded.

Susan noticed the guests having a great time and found it to be a great opportunity to get up now. Caspian was discussing something with one of the guests near the snack bar.

Susan got in front of the crowd and clinked her glass with a fork and the crowd turned to her. The woman talking to Caspian smiled at him like she knew something.

Caspian looked at the woman and pulled his eyebrows together "What is my wife doing up there?" The woman whispered back "You'll see."

Susan raised her voice to almost a yell "As most of you know tomorrow it will be King Caspian's and my anniversary." The crowd acclaimed and Susan waited for it to settle down "Tomorrow King Caspian, myself, Queen Lucy, King Edmund, and some other Narnian crew members will be going on a ship. We will be going to the legendary Tarkly Island."

Caspian smiled brightly and the crowd gasped with excitement and Susan continued "I want King Caspian's and my marriage to be adventurous and an exciting one."

The crowd awed and Caspian came up to Susan absolutely touched. He had a touching smile on his face and Susan mimicked it herself. He pulled her into a hug and whispered "So you've been working on this behind my back?"

Susan nodded on his shoulder and whispered back "I wanted it to be a surprise." Caspian chuckled and Susan felt his breath on her cheek "Well my dear wife I am definitely surprised….and just being with you is adventurous enough."

Susan smiled and pulled him into a quick peck on the lips and the crowd thought it was cute. Caspian said to the crowd with his arm still around Susan's waist "Enjoy the rest of the night."

Caspian squeezed his arm around Susan's waist closer to him. He kissed her temple and said with gladden "This is the greatest anniversary present any man could receive."

Susan looked at his jaw and said with sarcasm "Oh stop it." And she poked at his stomach. He chuckled and whispered in her ear as quietly as he could "Are you ready to leave this ball?"

Susan looked into his passionate eyes and she smiled "Hold on….I made this ball. I want to be here most of the time."

Caspian took her hand in his own "Whenever you're tired just let me know. I'll go converse with some more guests." Susan looked back up at him and kissed his cheek "Thanks for understanding. I might not see Louise give birth so I want to be with her most of the time."

Caspian rubbed his thumb over her knuckles "Alright…break." Susan giggled and watched as Caspian went to talk to a fawn.

Edmund smiled as Susan gave her speech but he was still slumped against the wall. Louise came over to him and had a comforting smile on her face. "Hey Ed,"

He looked her way and smiled back "Hey." She slumped next to him "I didn't think walking would be a task. My feet are killing me. How did your mother manage four times?"

Edmund chuckled "Sometimes I wonder that myself." Louise looked at her stomach and said "Edmund do you like me?"

Edmund looked at her grave face "Excuse me?" Louise sighed in grief "You haven't talked to me in a long time. I just don't know if you like me. I am technically a sister to you."

Edmund's face softened "Louise of course I like you. I am so excited to be an uncle. Peter is a lucky guy to marry you. Trust me I have no idea why you married my dim-witted brother."

Louise put a hand to her mouth and tried to hide her giggle "Sometimes I wonder that myself." Edmund smirked "This is your ball, go enjoy it."

Louise held out her hand for Edmund to take "Not without you. I'm not leaving this ball seeing you drunk or still slumped here. Come dance with me."

Edmund chuckled "You are persistent. Alright one dance," She smiled and looked at Peter, he smiled back right at her noticing who she was with.

Lucy was dancing with Frederick and her head was on his shoulder. She stopped dancing and sat down "Frederick do you really want to go? Or do you want to go just because I'm going?"

Frederick sat down next to her "Can I answer both?" Lucy had a pleading look in her eyes "Why are you going? Why did you say yes?"

He looked into her eyes and he sighed "I want an adventure Luce. I also want to share that adventure with you. I love you." He cupped her cheek with his hand.

She moved her face into it and kissed his palm "I love you too."

The woman that was talking to Caspian a while ago bumped into him again. "Oh I'm sorry your majesty."  
Caspian shook his head "No, it's quite alright." She said with happiness in her voice "I'm going to the voyage tomorrow."

Caspian turned to face her "Really? What's your name?" She curtseyed "Marianna. Your majesty." Caspian watched the top of her head go down "So my wife invited you on the trip?"

She smirked "Yes she did. She said to me that there need to be more women. But actually it's just Queen Susan, Queen Lucy, and myself."

Caspian chuckled "Sounds like her." Marianna looked into his care-loving brown eyes and said with happiness "You really love her…don't you?"

Caspian looked at Susan from a distance, who was watching Edmund dance with Louise. He smiled at her while he said "With everything I have."

Marianna was jealous of that love. She wished deep down that some man would love her like that. She didn't care if he was wealthy or poor, healthy or sick. She just wanted love like Caspian and Susan's.

Caspian stopped gazing at Susan and looked back at Marianna. Marianna was eyeing his ring finger "What is that?"

She pointed to Caspian's silver ring on his finger. He smiled at it "It's my wedding ring. It's tradition where Queen Susan comes from. Whenever you marry someone you both get rings. They both mean you are committed to each other for life."

Susan noticed Lucy dancing with Frederick again and she tapped Frederick on the shoulder. Frederick turned to look who it was and noticed Susan. Susan smiled "May I cut in?"

Frederick nodded "But of course." He took Lucy's hand and placed it into Susan's. Susan and Lucy giggled and Susan started to dance with Lucy in a funny way.

Susan asked "So how are the two?" Lucy looked Frederick's way and looked back at Susan "We're the best we've been in a while…I've missed him so much. I'm glad he's going with us."

Susan became gleeful "I'm glad he is too. This will be the best adventure ever." Lucy scoffed "You know Frederick said he wanted to go because he wanted to experience this adventure with me."

Susan looked over at Frederick "I'm sure that got a kiss." Lucy rolled her eyes "Oh shut up, girl with the perfect husband."

Susan stuck out her tongue "You're just jealous." Lucy sighed and said sarcastically "I'll be sure to tell Frederick that."

Susan became sarcastically excited "Oh and tell him he has to grow out his hair and dye it black. Then you wouldn't be jealous anymore." Lucy and Susan giggled at the same time. You could tell they were sisters.

Once Edmund and Louise were done dancing Louise was the most tired she's ever been. She stood in front of the guests and said "Thank you for coming. I hope you all enjoyed your night. I know King Peter's and my baby is healthy and it's thanking too….oh yea it's kicking, definitely thanking you."

The crowd chuckled and she continued "The ball is over and I hope you all have a safe trip home. I also wish King Caspian and Queen Susan good luck on your way out for their trip."

Susan rolled her eyes because Louise knew exactly what they were going to do, but Louise just wanted to do something to Susan before she left.

Caspian was annoyed too. Susan and Caspian waited an hour before everyone left. They had to or else they'd be bad hosts for the ball.

Louise helped clean up and so did Peter. Peter mumbled as he took down a drape "You wouldn't let me help plan or decorate, but of course you let me help clean up."

He didn't mean of anyone to hear that but Louise patted his cheek "Of course I would." He flushed red a little.

Once all the guests left Susan ran to Caspian and jumped into his arms. She squealed with happiness once he caught her. Her legs were wrapped around his waist and his hands were on her thighs.

Peter rolled his eyes and yelled at them angrily "Oh save it for the bedroom!" Louise looked at Peter with all seriousness "They are dear."

Peter flushed a deeper red and before he could say or do anything, Louise called for him. Caspian twirled Susan around and they both ignored Peter's comment altogether.

She stretched her neck out and gave him a kiss on the lips. He put her down and he grabbed her hand.

He drug her up the stairs and she giggled while they did so. While they ran up the stairs they got to the hallway where Caspian's bedroom was.

Caspian picked her up again and started to carry her down the hall. She rested her head in the nook of his chin. They stopped when they bumped into someone.

Caspian set Susan down to see who they ran into. It was Marianna. Caspian cleared his throat to become serious "Is everything okay Marianna?"

Susan turned bright red and she looked at Caspian and whispered "I'll be in the bedroom." She kissed his cheek and jogged down the hallway making her heels click.

Caspian stood in front of Marianna looking annoyed and had his arms crossed. Marianna sighed "I'm sorry for barging in on the two of you."

Caspian tried to hide the annoyance in his voice "It's fine." She cleared her throat "I was trying to find the way out…I accidentally went down this hallway."

Caspian nodded understandingly and then said calmly "I'll show you the way out…if you're going on the voyage shouldn't you know the castle by now."

Marianna looked at the ground "It's my first time here actually."

Caspian sighed "This way," When Caspian went through the ballroom with a woman other than Peter's sister, Peter became a little worried "Is everything alright."

Caspian pointed with his thumb behind him "She got lost…I'm showing her the way out."

Louise went up behind Peter and whispered in his ear "That's a good way to ruin the moment." Peter suppressed a laughed and turned to her "Anymore baby kicks?"

She grinned slightly and took her belly in her hands "Nope. My feet are hurting me though." Peter bent his knees into a squat and kissed Louise's belly and rubbed it.

Peter whispered to her belly "Hey there little one daddy's here. I love you." Louise gasped "Oh he's kicking."

Peter and Louise laughed. Louise touched Peter's shoulder "He can hear you Pete." Peter stood back up and kissed Louise on the lips.

It was a happy kiss that would make anyone smile. Caspian walked by them "Save it for the bedroom." They pulled away and Louise let out a laugh and Peter rolled his eyes.

Susan was sitting upright on the bed and had Caspian's pillow on her lap. She liked to smell it because it smelled like him. She heard the door click open and she smiled.

She stopped when she saw Lucy come in. She tried to smile for her sister and then lit a candle. Lucy sat next to Susan and put her head on her lap.

Susan started to play with Lucy's hair "What's wrong Lu?" Lucy sighed "I can't sleep…I just keep thinking about tomorrow."

Susan nodded and felt her eyes start to get tired "You can lay in here with Caspian and me until you fall asleep."

Lucy shook her head in Caspian's pillow "Just talk to me and I'll become tired enough to sleep on my own."

Susan kept playing with Lucy's hair comfortingly "Okay, I know that tomorrow might be the most boring part of the trip. There won't be any islands or anything."

Lucy smiled tiredly "I won't be bored. I have you, Ed, Caspian, and Frederick." Susan let air out of her nose "That's sweet,"

Susan then said "Everyone will have an experience they can't have anywhere else."

Lucy whispered back tiredly "No doubt about that." Susan then whispered "Tomorrow will be my anniversary."

She heard Lucy's breathing deepen and noticed she fell asleep. Susan then heard the door open again and it was Caspian.

Caspian said strained and happily "Now where were…" Susan put a finger to her lips and Caspian saw Lucy on his bed. Susan whispered "She couldn't sleep. Could you take her to her room?"

Caspian sighed "Alright, I'll be right back." Susan smiled "I'll be here…waiting." He smiled at her soothing words. He picked up Lucy easily and walked her out of their room.

Once Susan watched Caspian walked out she felt so tired. She tried so hard to stay awake but then she put her head down. She completely blacked out.

Caspian came back into the room and found Susan asleep on the bed cuddling his pillow. He smiled at the sight. He took off her shoes and picked her up as easily as Lucy. Susan gasped out of her sleep and rubbed her eyes while in Caspian's arms.

She yawned "Did I fall asleep?" Caspian chuckled "Yes you did." Susan groaned "I'm sorry….tomorrow is our anniversary though."

Caspian put her under the covers and he got in on the other side. He took his shirt off and only had comfy pants on.

Susan moved into the position on his chest. She loved feeling the heat emulating off of him. He wrapped a firm arm around her waist. She pressed her lips gently to his chest. And then put her hands there.

He placed his free hand on her hands. She noticed it was the hand with his wedding ring. She fiddled with his finger that it was on. He smiled down at her and kissed her head.

She whispered "Tomorrow's a big day Caspian. We need our sleep." Caspian only made a groaning noise which meant yes. Susan giggled tiredly and felt her eyes tug on her to sleep.

* * *

******Happy Be-lated Halloween! What did you think of the baby shower? In the next chapter the characters will leave and all of that! Please, Please, Please leave a review, you won't regret it! Also follow and favorite! Hopefully the next one will be out sometime earlier.**


	4. Anniversary-4

**Disclaimer~ I do not own Narnia (No Duh) This one came out pretty fast. I was enjoying writing it so here it is!**

* * *

Susan woke up with a rush of excitement pulsating throughout her veins. Today was her anniversary and she and her husband were going on the voyage. She noticed Caspian gone and heard the door open before she could get up.

Caspian walked in with a silver tray "Happy anniversary!" he said with a lot of enthusiasm. She rubbed her hand through her ruffled bed-head hair.

She smiled and took the tray from her husband's hands. "Breakfast in bed?" Caspian smiled brighter when she took the tray. "But of course. It will be the best breakfast in a while…ship food consists of eggs, pickles, oranges, and sometimes oatmeal."

Susan looked down at her pancakes, orange juice, and fruit bowl. She looked back at Caspian's eyes "I better savor every bite then." He chuckled "Well I'm going to help with the last things on the ship."

He gave her a peck on the lips "Meet me there." She smiled after the kiss like the luckiest person alive. She watched him go out of the room in a swift movement. She put on a rope and took the tray to the balcony and ate there. She watched the ocean and the sun work together to make beautiful scenery.

Louise and Peter both woke up the same way. They were both excited but sad. They wished their family could be at the castle for the pregnancy. But they both knew none of them should miss an opportunity like this.

Lucy woke up with a headache from staying up late and waking up early. She remembered falling asleep in Susan's lap, and she was confused as to why she woke up in her own bed. She thought Caspian.

Frederick was already down at the ship getting his hammock ready to sleep in. He was also preparing all of his things he wanted to take for the trip. Some of the other men were already there preparing their things.

He watched as Caspian made his way down. He walked around making sure the men were prepared. Caspian got to Frederick and he put a hand on his shoulder firmly "Is everything in order for you Frederick?"

Frederick nodded and grinned a little to make it more reassuring and Caspian said quietly "Whatever you do on this trip, please don't hurt Lucy. She's somewhat my sister."

Frederick shook his head "There is no way I would do anything to hurt Lucy." Caspian nodded in an understanding way "I'm glad we're on the same page then." Caspian walked away and moved onto the next crew member.

Edmund got down to the ship he already noticed Peter, Caspian, and Lucy were already there. Edmund walked up behind Caspian "Where's the maker of this ship?"

Caspian and smiled when he noticed it was Edmund "She's eating the best breakfast she'll have in a while."

Edmund snickered and said sarcastically, "What are you talking about? The pickles are the best." Caspian rolled his eyes "So funny Ed. Can you help me pack my room?"

Edmund nodded his head "Whatever I can do to help."

Susan had a bag packed with more things for herself and she headed down to the stables. She ran into Louise who was already heading down to the stables herself. They both said at the same time "I thought you were already down there."

They both laughed at their similarity and then they started to walk down to the stables trying to stay off the topic of leaving.

When Susan and Louise got to the ship Susan smiled reluctantly at her creation. Louise smiled too, but it was fake. Louise was sad everyone was leaving during her pregnancy. When Susan rubbed her chest in a soothing way and Louise pulled her eyebrows together.

"Why are you doing that Su?" Susan shook her head "My heart hurts by how beautiful this ship is." Louise looked back at the ship unsatisfied by her answer.

Susan got on the ship with brown pants, white shirt, black boots, and brown vest. Her hair was slopped on her head in a messy bun. She got on and went straight to where the crew was getting their things ready in their spaces.

She walked around wanting to know if everything was in order for them. She found Lucy sitting on her hammock, which was right next to Edmund's.

Susan sat right next to her and wrapped an arm around her shoulders "You ready?" Lucy nodded her head "I wish Peter could come."

Susan nodded and looked at the ground "I know. But don't you think Louise needs Peter and so does the baby?" Lucy nodded and got up "Let's go say goodbye. We won't be seeing them for a while."

Lucy held out her hand to pull Susan up to her feet. Susan got to the deck of the ship which was controlled chaos. She smiled when she saw Peter and Louise standing on the deck holding hands.

Lucy hugged Peter and she stifled cries. She whispered "Don't name the baby something stupid." Peter chuckled and put his hand on the back of her head and ruffled her hair "I'll leave the naming to Louise I promise."

At the same time, Susan was hugging Louise. Susan said with tears in her eyes "Tell the baby her Auntie Susan will always love her." Louise nodded "But of course."

Lucy and Susan traded places Lucy said to Louise "Now Peter promised me you'd be the one who names the baby. Keep him to that promise." Louise giggled "You know I will."

Susan hugged Peter and that's when tears fell Peter smirked "Tell Caspian to take care of you and my siblings. He is taking my job on this trip."

Susan rubbed her face in his chest "Soon your job will be watching over your baby." Peter exhaled in joy "It's hard to believe I'll be a father soon."

Susan pulled her head off of his chest "You better be a good one, daddio."

Peter chuckled and when Lucy backed up next to Susan, Peter put an arm around Louise and pulled her closer to him. Caspian and Edmund then came up. Edmund gave Peter the man hug and then hugged Louise. Caspian did the same.

Peter and Louise got off the ship Susan, Edmund, and Lucy stood on the ship where they could see the two of them.

Caspian told a crew member "Hoist the anchor, get ready to set sail." The crew member did as he was told. In a few moments, the ship took off.

Susan grabbed both of her siblings' hands and squeezed them. They both squeezed back as the three watched as their big brother and sister-in-law become smaller in the distance. Once they couldn't see them anymore, Susan put her head on Edmund's shoulder.

Susan also put an arm around Lucy's shoulders and Lucy leaned against her sister. They were all broken by their moment when Caspian came behind them. He cleared his throat "We won't be stopping anywhere today…so just get comfortable."

They all nodded in unison. Lucy left to go and watch the crew member direct the ship where to go. Edmund went to his hammock to read and maybe play some chess later. Susan stayed with Caspian. It was their anniversary.

Caspian stood behind Susan and had his hands around her waist. She stood over the deck and watched the water slosh up and down. Caspian whispered in her ear "So what is this ship's name?"

Susan was broken out of her trance and she turned around to look at his face. "I call it the un anniversaire, it's French for a anniversary." Caspian looked confused "What's French?"

Susan shook her head and snickered "It's a country that's close by to England, where I come from." Caspian nodded his head, but Susan knew he still didn't understand. She just smiled and put his face in her hands. She pulled his face to her own and it was a very passionate kiss.

When they both pulled away Susan bit her bottom lip. She stood on her toes and she whispered very quietly in his ear "To make up for last night."

He felt a shiver and tingle go up and down his spine at her beautiful words. She grabbed his hand and took him to their room on the ship. They had their own room on the ship to themselves. All that was in there was a bed to fit the two of them, a closet, a desk with maps and papers all over it, and a bookshelf.

Caspian picked her up when they got in there and locked the door. He placed her on the bed gently. He kissed her up and down her collar bone and she moved her hand over his hair. He took off both of her boots and moved a hand up and down her thigh. Then he took down her bun and let her hair fall.

He moved back in for a sweet kiss and then he took off his own boots. When he came back into kissing, Susan pulled his shirt off over his head exposing his muscular formed torso. They focused on putting love into every movement, every kiss, every touch.

When they were bare she leaned her head in his chest and they both breathed heavily and happily. He had his head on top of hers and he pecked her forehead. Susan moved the sheets up to cover her chest. They both rested their eyes cuddled into one another.

They felt a rock of the boat and Caspian's eyes jolted open. He put an arm around Susan and pulled her closer to him to make her feel protected. She smiled at the gesture. They both got up at the same time and got dressed. Susan put her hair back up. Before Caspian could walk out of the door to see what happened, Susan grabbed his elbow and pulled him to her.

She said breathlessly "Holy snogging hair." He took a rubber band and tied his hair out of his face. She smiled "Better, than your normal untamed mane."

Caspian chuckled "I'm related to Aslan with a mane like this…" He put a finger to his lips "Shh. Don't tell anyone it's a secret." They both laughed and Susan pulled him in for one more kiss before they became serious and went out on the main part of the ship.

Caspian ran up the stairs to where Lucy and Edmund already were talking to the captain. Caspian said with all seriousness and concern "What seems to be the problem?"

The captain shook his head like he was sorry "It seems we've only hit a reef your highness."

Caspian asked with judgment "Is everyone accounted for from that rock?" The captain's eyes widened "I didn't count sire." Caspian nodded his head at Edmund, who knew what to do.

In a few minutes time, Edmund came back "Everyone's accounted for…except Marianna." Caspian and Susan looked at each other horrified. Caspian and Susan ran down the stairs yelling "Everyone! Look to the sea for Marianna!"

A fawn yelled "Down there! She's in the sea! She looks unconscious!" Caspian became relieved and removed his sword belt. He jumped into the ocean and got her.

He swam back to the ship and Susan held her breath until he got back. They lowered a rope for him and he and Marianna were pulled up.

When Caspian placed Marianna down he put his ear to her mouth and nose. He came back up looking scared "She's not breathing."

Susan pushed him away "I was certified in CPR..and mouth to mouth." The crew, Caspian, Lucy and Edmund watched Susan go to work.

She put her hands on Marianna's abdomen and counted while pressing down. She put her ear to her nose and mouth after ten. She still wasn't breathing. Susan gulped down her fear and nervousness. She tilted Marianna's neck up, pinched her nose, and gave her mouth to mouth.

When Susan came up a few seconds later Marianna let in a gust of air, coughed, and made choking noises. Susan said in a gentle hushed tone "Big deep breathes. You're going to be fine."

Susan looked at Lucy with strained relief "Can you please go get me two towels? They're in Caspian's and my room…in the bookshelf."

Lucy ran and Caspian said loudly "Okay guys. Nothing to see here now. Get back to work."

They all mumbled to one another and went back to work. Caspian bent down to Susan's level. When Marianna could breathe she had tears "I…I'm s. . I d..din't mean to."

Susan lifted up a finger to tell her to stop talking "There's no apologizing, it was an accident. It could've been one of the other men, me, Caspian, or Lucy that had fallen overboard."

She nodded "But the crew already hates me being here. Now I just made things worse. Now I just seem vulnerable and useless." Susan shrugged her shoulders "I know the feeling Marianna, but I picked you to come along because you have great swordsmanship. All you have to do is wait for the right moment to show off your stuff to the other men."

Marianna grinned and Lucy came back with the two towels. Susan gave one to Caspian and Marianna. Marianna smiled at Caspian and Susan like they were the two best people in the world "Thank you….for saving my life."

Susan and Caspian stood up and Susan said "You're welcome. Now you know next time don't stand too close to the railing."

Marianna shook her head "I didn't fall in. Someone pushed me in…and I can't swim."

Susan turned to look at Caspian, who looked as furious as herself. Susan turned back to the girl and gave her a sad sympathetic look "Go rest,"

Marianna got up and walked to where her hammock was for sleeping. Susan went to the soaked Caspian and hugged him getting herself wet. "You were great at saving her."

Caspian looked down into her piercing light blue eyes "You were better." Susan rolled her eyes "We are not starting this." Caspian shrugged his shoulders and said sarcastically "Is it awful that I was a little jealous?"

Susan rolled her eyes "Are you really jealous Caspian? I think you were just upset that I did a better job at impressing the crew."

Caspian chuckled and grew angry "Speaking of the crew." Susan pulled out of Caspian's wet embrace "Why would someone just do something like that?"

Caspian rolled his eyes "No one wants competition, especially men who don't want a woman being better than them at something."

Susan sighed out her anger and mumbled "I am the gentle queen…I am the gentle queen." Caspian walked away from Susan and Susan yelled to him "Where are you going?"

Caspian yelled back over his shoulder "I'm going to do some disciplining."

Susan ran up to him and grabbed his hand and said quietly and gently "It's our anniversary. Please. I don't want to remember it as the day someone pushed a girl overboard."

Caspian sighed and Susan watched as his muscles relaxed "Alright. Tomorrow I'll give 3them the toughest day of their lives."

Susan didn't smile she just calmed Caspian down by rubbing his arm soothingly. He closed his eyes and just focused on her touch to calm himself down as well.

When it was sunset, it was beautiful and Susan smiled into the warm feeling on her pale skin. She heard movement beside her after a few minutes to herself. She sighed happily "I wish I had a camera to take a picture of this sunset. Don't you think Lu?"

Lucy stood next to Susan "Susan? Do you ever miss London?" Susan nodded "I miss the technology most definitely. But home is where the heart is. My heart is here." Lucy put on a crooked smile "I feel the same way."

Susan sighed "But.." Lucy made a quick exhale "But, I miss mom and home." Susan pulled Lucy into a hug "I miss mom and home too Lucy, but you have to live where you're put. We can't go back and you have to accept that….Frederick can help you. Since you love him..your heart will be here."

Lucy smiled into Susan's chest "Thanks Su….their having supper. Oranges and eggs. What do say?"

Susan smiled "I'm starving." Lucy smiled and took Susan down to where they were serving food.

Caspian and Edmund were already eating their rations. They were discussing how this was like the Dawn Treader, with the ship and determination.

It became twilight and most of the stars were out and on the ship all you could hear was the ocean and muffled crew members talking amongst themselves. It was chilly from the lack of sun. Susan looked to all the different stars and remembering what her books said about them.

Lucy and Frederick were sitting on the stairs and Frederick wrapped a blanket around Lucy's shoulders for warmth. Lucy leaned her head against his chest not saying anything. She was only smiling and looking at the sky above her.

Frederick finally spoke up "Are the oranges and eggs going to be a normal thing?" Lucy snickered "You forgot the pickles." Frederick chuckled "I guess that's a yes then."

Lucy nodded in his chest "I wish that someday I'll have my own adventure with my future husband and it will be named after us." Frederick nudged her "That might be us someday."

Lucy looked up into his green eyes "Really? Normally most guys are too embarrassed to admit that." Frederick shrugged his shoulders "I'm not like most guys then."

Lucy stretched her neck up further to where their lips almost collided "That's what makes you special." He smiled whole-heartedly at her and they went in for a loving kiss.

Edmund watched his younger sister kiss this boy and noticed it looked like they really loved one another. He went to the area of the ship no one was at and heard a noise. It sounded like gagging and coughing.

He jogged to where the noise was coming from and saw Susan violently vomiting over the side of the ship. Edmund went behind her and held her hair back and rubbed her back comfortingly.

When she was done she turned to Edmund and tried to crack a joke "I guess the eggs aren't agreeing with me." Edmund's eyebrow went up not convinced "Are you sick Su? I can take you to your room."

Susan shook her head "No I'm doing do much better than sick Ed." Edmund put a hand on her shoulder "Then why are you getting sick? Not only that, but why far away from everyone?"  
Susan sighed, looked down, and bit her lip. She looked back up at him "I think…I think I might be pregnant."

* * *

**Cliffhanger! I wonder what Edmund's going to say to that? *SPOILERS* I know everyone wanted her to get pregnant. I swear almost every review was please let Caspian and Susan have children. I'm glad to say she is. Please review, follow, and favorite. Thank you to everyone who has already done any of those three things. **


	5. Dangerous-5

**Disclaimer~ I don't own Narnia. Well no duh. Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

At the castle Peter and Louise were waving away the ship with their family on it. When it was out of sight Louise looked at Peter "What do we do now?" Peter smiled "We get time to ourselves."

Louise rolled her eyes playfully "Alright Mr. High and mighty King. What do you want to do?"

Peter chuckled "I want to search everyone's rooms." Louise scoffed, raised an eyebrow, and crossed her arms "You want to do what?"

Peter shrugged his shoulders "They always yell at me whenever I'm in their rooms. I just want to investigate what's in their rooms."

Louise laughed "Okay. Let's do it…you rebel." Peter's face went serious "I know I'm horrible." Then he smirked.

* * *

Susan looked at the Edmund who was in shock, excitement, and fright. He didn't know how to feel, they were in the middle of the ocean and he was the only one who knew.

Susan became scared from all the emotions edged on his face "Well? Ed?" She bit her bottom lip in embarrassment. Edmund just scoffed and his wide eyes went back to normal. "I…congratulations Su!"

He hugged her and she was just surprised at first, but then hugged back. When they pulled away Edmund looked at her awkwardly "Have you told Caspian?"

Susan shook her head guiltily "I don't want this trip to be spoiled. If Caspian finds out he'll immediately want to go back home."

Edmund nodded understandingly "How long have you known?" Susan shrugged her shoulders "Maybe a week. I'm not even sure if I am pregnant. All I know is all of the symptoms are here. Nausea, vomiting, tender breasts, and cramping."

Edmund pursed his lips "And I'm the only one who knows this?" he asked trying to put things together. Susan looked glumly at the ground "Yes and I hope you won't tell anyone."

Edmund pulled his older sister in for another hug and whispered "I promise I won't. It's for you to tell."

Caspian was steering the ship and it felt like he was meant to do this his whole life. His command on the wheel, the sea spraying him on the face just felt comfortable. He watched as Susan came from an area on the deck with Edmund trailing behind her.

She looked paler than normal and looked a little green actually. He also noticed Edmund looking scared and shocked at the same time. He looked back at Susan and she made a face that looked like she was going to be sick.

Caspian looked down at her worriedly and waved to a fawn nearby to take the wheel. He went down to his wife and put a comforting arm around her shoulders. She smiled tiredly and leaned into his chest.

He whispered in her ear worriedly "What's wrong?" Susan lied "Nothing," He let go of her and said sarcastically "You could have fooled me."

She hated how her brothers taught him sarcasm. She walked past him and said over her shoulder "I just don't feel good, I'm going to lie down on the bed."

* * *

Back at the castle, Peter carried Louise because her feet hurt. He sat her down in front of Caspian and Susan's room. He smiled at her and she only rolled her eyes "Only to make you happy Pete."

He chuckled as he opened the door to their room. He sighed in frustration "It's no fair their room is bigger than ours." Louise let go of his hand and sat on their bed "Um..their bed is nice and comfy. More comfy than ours,"

He walked around and Louise looked at the bed carefully "Susan made the bed before they left." Peter shrugged his shoulders "Could've been just a maid."

Louise shook her head "No she covered one pillow with a blanket and the other without. Her biggest pet-peeve was having her pillow covered by a blanket."

Peter scoffed "Sounds like my sister." Louise picked up Susan's pillow "Did you ever find it awkward that your younger sibling got married before you did?"

Peter stopped walking and said over his shoulder "I guess, at first. I knew what they were going to do and I would never look at them the same way again. Then I didn't really care. I was happy for Susan and Caspian. I knew they were in love and I still know."

Louise clutched Susan's pillow and moved it closer to her chest "I remember how protective you were."

Peter chuckled and sat next to Louise "I still am. I know that Caspian will protect Susan and take care of her. Now I have to protect and take care of you…and Lu."

Louise played with Peter's hand "I love you Pete." Peter smiled "I love you too." He pulled his eyebrows together in confusion. "What's that?"

He pointed to where Susan's pillow was. There was a note. Louise turned her body and picked up the note that was folded.

She read aloud "Dear Louise. I know Peter will want to go snooping, I know my own brother." Louise eyed Peter and he turned a little red and she continued "I want to let you know that I just found out, I'm pregnant….I didn't want Caspian to call of the voyage so I didn't say anything to anyone. I just wanted you to know, well because you can't do anything. I love you and Peter so much. Love Susan,"

Louise looked back up at Peter. He had so many emotions on his face Louise didn't know which one to read. She smiled to herself and then became scared for her best friend.

Peter stood up and stormed out if the room. Louise knew Peter needed a minute to think things through with himself, so she didn't bother him.

* * *

Lucy looked at the darkened sky and Edmund sat next to her. Lucy sighed happily "It's so beautiful." Edmund nodded his head not saying anything.

Lucy nudged him "What's wrong Ed? You look guilty." Edmund looked at Lucy "What if I am?" Lucy touched Edmund's wrist "What do you mean?"

Edmund shook his head and tried to pull off a smile "I'm just kidding..I guess I'm tired." Lucy looked around her "Everyone looks about dead. I think I'm going to go to bed myself."

Caspian came into his room and already noticed Susan plopped and spread out on the bed blacked out in sleep. He chuckled inwardly to himself. He tiptoed past her and got a map from his desk. He blew out the candle next to the bed and walked back out.

Susan woke up and noticed she was still lying on the bed how she fell onto it. She also noticed Caspian was nowhere to be found and then realized it was pitch dark around her. She couldn't see a thing.

She managed to find the door and stumbled out onto the deck. In the mist of her stumbling, she ran into Marianna.

Marianna had a horrified embarrassed look on her face "Oh I'm sorry your majesty." Susan shook her head "I'm trying to walk in the dark from just waking up. It's my mistake."

Once Susan walked away Marianna headed down to her hammock. She laid down on it and moved around to get comfortable. She heard muffled whispers and laughter and drowned it out to fall asleep. She knew it would be soon.

Susan looked around and noticed a very tired looking Caspian holding up a map and reading coordinates to the captain, Kale. She walked up to the two of them and she didn't say a thing.

She just let Caspian read the coordinates he was finishing. Caspian smiled as lively as he could "Hey sleepy head." Susan mimicked an embarrassed face "You saw me?"

Caspian touched his nose to her own "You mean you sprawled out across the entire bed? Then yes,"

Susan stared into his deep tired looking brown eyes and suppressed a laugh. She gave him a peck on the lips. When they pulled away Susan looked out on the ocean in front of her "So how's everything going?"

Caspian put his hands behind his back "If the coordinates are right…everything's great." He yawned and Susan looked at him concerned. He already started walking back to Kale.

Susan hugged him from the back and she rested her face against his back. He patted her hands which were on his middle abdomen. She started, "Caspian go sleep. I'll take it from here. I promise I studied stars and coordinates and things, so everything will be good."

Caspian turned so Susan's hands were on his back. He looked her in the face to make sure she wasn't lying. She held out her pinkie "Pinkie promise." Caspian chuckled "Alright I believe you."

She smirked and pulled out of the hug. She nudged him in the direction of the room. "Go Caspian."

He smiled and pulled her in for a kiss. They both closed their eyes and Susan's hands were going up and down his back. His hands were on her face and moving down to her waist.

When they pulled away they both smiled in delight and touched one another's forehead. He whispered lovingly "This anniversary will be hard to beat next year." Susan giggled "You just wait."

He chuckled and left. She stood next to Kale. She looked at him and he was fighting to keep his eyes open "I'll be honest with you Kale. You look tired. You should rest."

Susan yelled to a man that was on the deck "Hey you can you steer a ship?" The man nodded and she yelled again "Come up here."

She looked at Kale "Alright you're free." Kale smirked "Thank you for noticing Queen Susan." Susan nodded back and when he left the man she called up stood behind her "Why do you need me your majesty?"

She knew that voice and turned around "Markell?"

* * *

Peter went to his room and sat on his bed clenching his fists in balls. He knew it wasn't a good idea for Susan to be on the trip pregnant.

Louise came in and sat next to him. She held his hand and put it on her stomach. He felt the kicks coming in and he smirked.

She pecked him on the lips "Do you want to talk about it?"

He shook his head "There's nothing to talk about Louise. All I want is to know this trip will end. Caspian and Susan know they can't have children. They've been pestered by the council for who knows how long. Now they're blessed with one. Susan's risking her chance."

Peter stood up in a frustrated way and Louise hugged him from behind. She pressed her cheek against his back. She said barely a whisper "Why do you want to stop it?"

Peter sighed in grief "Aslan blessed them with a child. Not any other time but before the trip." Louise started to rub his chest "What does that mean?"

Peter put his head down "It means Aslan tried to stop them from going on this trip. It's dangerous."

* * *

Susan had her arms crossed and her face was grim "Why are you here?" Markell shrugged his shoulders "My job is too tedious. I want an adventure too."

She rolled her eyes "Who's watching over the kingdom for you?"

Markell shrugged his shoulder and looked guiltily at her "My wife is watching over it….we didn't want a superficial wedding like you and Caspian."

Susan nodded her head in response "So you know how to steer this thing?" Markell chuckled "More than you know my Queen."

Caspian woke up with a strained muscle in his back and felt a body lump next to him. He sat up and moved the thick-white sheets up to see the most beautiful face. Susan was sleeping peacefully on her stomach resting her hand on her arms. She was wearing one of Caspian's shirts and comfy pants. They were big on her, but Caspian liked it. He found it attractive.

He rolled over and he was on top of her. His stomach was on her back and his arms were wrapped around her torso. She smiled and said in a cracked-tired voice "You're crushing me."

He chuckled and his breath moved some strands of her hair away from her ear. She giggled in the mattress, and then she became serious.

She said with a hush "You know Markell's here? How did he make it on without anyone knowing?"

Caspian said whispering in her ear "He's a king…remember? All kings get privileges. Especially ones who saved a queen's life."

"But of course." They heard a knock at the door and without moving Caspian yelled "Who is it?"

Markell's voice answered back "It's me sir. There's another ship in the distance."

Caspian moaned lightly in Susan's ear and he yelled back at the door "I'll be right out! Don't go anywhere near it."

They both heard the footsteps disappear and Caspian got up. He got dressed and Susan watched his muscular torso move with him. She smiled inwardly at how handsome he was. She got up and got dressed right next to him. They were both quiet and just focused on getting ready.

Edmund was already on deck with a telescope looking out into the bright daylight of the sun. He saw a big black vessel headed towards them. Edmund looked wide eyed at it. He didn't know how to handle this he wished Caspian would just come up already. The crew members were confused and asking questions.

Lucy and Frederick were watching it approach together. Frederick teased "It's probably pirates."

Lucy rolled her eyes "Stop making assumptions. By the way pirates are a myth." Frederick poked at her stomach "I was just trying to break the ice. Everyone seems freaked out by this."

Finally, Susan and Caspian came out of their rooms with weapons in their hands. Caspian yelled at the panicked jumbled crew "Now everyone! I don't know what or who these people are. I would like for everyone to have their weapons strapped to them just in case. That will be the last resort if it comes to it. We will pass by them. When we do no one say or do anything. I will do all the talking. If they use force first then we will attack back for defense."

When he was finished everyone hustled to where their weapons were. Susan clung onto Caspian's arm and he tensed his muscles when she did so.

Susan whimpered "Hopefully it doesn't come to the last resort….I don't want another fight. Those memories…" A shiver went up and down her spine.

Caspian wrapped his arm around her waist and squeezed her comfortably. He grinned at her to make her feel better. "It won't."

He kissed her temple and then they went for a hard kiss on the mouth. They pulled away and Susan ran next to Lucy who was staring into the sea over the railing. Susan pulled on her arm making her almost fall over.

Lucy glared at her and Susan said almost out of breath, "Lucy I want you to listen to me and actually do what I say."

Lucy nodded not saying a word. She saw the frightened and hopeful look in Susan's eyes. Susan continued, "Go into my room and sit on the bed….if you hear yelling or screaming don't come out. I want you to stay safe."

Lucy pulled her eyebrows together "But Su…" Susan grabbed Lucy's shoulders "Lu please."

Lucy sighed in defeat "Fine," They pulled into a hug and they both said, "I love you." Susan kissed the top of Lucy's head and Lucy started to run off.

Susan said almost at a yell, "Wait! You'll need this." Susan tossed Lucy her dagger. Lucy looked confused at first but Susan gave her a grim nod and Lucy knew just in case.

The ship got closer and Caspian was on the top of the deck. Susan was in between Edmund and Markell, Frederick was behind them.

Susan looked up at Caspian who gave her a look of hope. He mouthed "It will be okay." She looked back out to where the ship was coming from and it kept getting closer. She could almost outline the bodies of people.

The ship stood right next to un anniversaire and Susan noticed a captain. He looked like one of her old stories as a child, black beard the pirate. The man on the other ship was a spitting image of Susan's picture book.

The man wore a pirate hat and had a big black thick beard, long black hair, a scar over his eye, and blue eyes. The man spoke first "I am Frankford. Bilias Frankford. I know who you are King Caspian X."

Caspian nodded "It's nice to see someone else on the high seas today." Frankford answered back, "You see King Caspian we've known you've been out here all this time. You haven't crossed our territory. If you have we would have killed you and your whole crew by now."

Caspian nodded respectfully "I understand. We will stay out of your territory Bilias. We don't want any trouble."

Bilias rolled his eyes "Now come on King Caspian. You've sent people of your own to come pry on our doings."

Caspian looked down at Susan confused and she only shrugged her shoulders. Caspian looked back at the captain "We haven't sent anyone to spy on you. I swear."

Bilias became angry "So you haven't seen these two people before?...Bring them out boys."

Two strong looking men brought two people out. One was a woman and one was a man, they had bags over their heads so you couldn't see them. Susan knew exactly who they were, she noticed a familiar baby bump.

The pirates removed the bags and there were Louise and Peter. Peter looked at Susan and so did Louise. They both had gags on and Louise looked sympathetically at Susan.

Peter said something through his gag, but no one knew what he had said. Bilias cleared his throat "So you don't know these people?"

Peter shook his head at Caspian. Caspian knew if he'd said yes the pirates would have attacked. Caspian answered with a sharp, "No."

Susan whipped her head towards Caspian on anger. It then softened when she knew why he said that.

Bilias sighed in grief "I'm sorry I accused you of this King Caspian….I guess you wouldn't mind us killing them now then."

Before Caspian had any time to react the two strong men had swords and started to bring them down on Louise and Peter's heads. Susan gasped and let out a muffled scream "No!" she covered her mouth with her hands.

The guards stopped like that was exactly what they wanted to hear. Bilias shook his head at the ground "Now King Caspian, I hate being lied to."

Susan looked up worriedly at Caspian. He looked back down at her in a fearful way. Bilias sighed "Kill them."

The pirates yelled and started to fly over to their ship with ropes. The Narnians started to fight but everything stopped when Susan yelled and half screamed "Stop! I propose a trade!"

Markell grabbed Susan's wrist and gave her a look like what are you doing. She shook her hand out of his grasp. Susan sighed "Me. Me for King Peter and Queen Louise."

Bilias held up his hand and all of his men started to fly back over to his ship. Bilias said "Seems fair. You are a pretty woman and a queen at that. I like the idea."

Susan nodded and men came over to take her to the other ship. Caspian ran down to her side immediately and whispered "Don't do this Susan."

Susan shook her head "I'm going to do this." She whispered right into his ear so only he could hear "Just save me."

Caspian looked at her worried and Susan only got pulled away. She yelled at him "Take care of Lucy. I love you."

He choked out "I love you too." And the men pulled her away. Susan got to Peter and Louise and she took the binds off their hands and removed the gags.

She hugged them both at the same time. Peter whispered "We know Susan. We know you're pregnant."

Susan nodded her head and Louise whispered "I sure hope you know what you're doing." Susan looked at her reassuringly "Of course I know…I always have a plan."

Bilias pulled Peter and Louise away from Susan forcefully and threw them into the water. The crew put a rope down for Louise and Peter to climb up.

Before Bilias's crew took off he yelled "Oh and by the way King Caspian. Don't try anything or we will kill you, your family, your crew, and your wife."

Once the ship was out of hearing rage Peter and Louise were already on the ship and wrapped in towels and blankets.

Peter walked up behind Caspian "We're going after her." Caspian nodded his head once "Absolutely."

* * *

**Cliffhanger! I know I'm horrible. How Peter and Louise got there will be explained in the next chapter. Just you guys wait. Please review...when I see nice reviews it makes me want to write more...which means faster updates. Also follow and favorite!**


	6. Kidnapped-6

**Disclaimer~I don not own Narnia...Please Enjoy the pirate chapter!**

* * *

Peter felt so guilty he didn't know what to say or do. He wished Louise and him shouldn't have gone to stop the ship.

Peter and Louise left the same day they found the letter. They went on a small ship and set sail. They saw a big black ship in the distance and were taken by pirate looking fellows. That's all Peter remembered.

He watched as the ship and his sister disappeared over the horizon. He felt a hand being placed on his shoulder and it was a sad and stressed looking Caspian. Peter couldn't blame him, if he lost Louise to pirates he would be a mess.

Caspian said in a strained voice, "Let's go." Peter nodded his head and found Louise to be missing. Peter didn't worry about it and followed Caspian to the stairs.

Louise went into Susan and Caspian's room and noticed Lucy to be in there about ready to stab Louise with a small dagger. Lucy's eyes almost popped when she saw who it was.

Louise put her dagger away "Louise? What are you doing here?"

Louise bit her bottom lip "Well….Peter and I wanted to make sure this trip didn't happen. Susan being pregnant and everything."

Lucy's eyes got even wider "Susan's pregnant?" Louise looked guilty like she didn't mean to say that.

Louise grabbed Lucy's wrists "Please don't tell anyone. I wasn't supposed to say anything." Lucy nodded her head but wondered why Susan never said anything.

Marianna watched as the three kings were talking about everything. She then watched the two queens walk out of Caspian's chambers. She walked up to the kings and asked politely "What's going on?"  
The three turned their heads almost in sync. Peter answered back angrily "Can't you see we were talking? Did you have to interrupt?"

Marianna jumped back in fright. Louise ran up to where they were "Peter!" she yelled angrily.

Peter turned to his wife. She whispered angrily, "You don't talk to people like that. I know you feel terrible. I know you're stressed and upset. Don't take it out on others."

She saw Peter's anger leave through one of his exhales out of his nose. He turned to Marianna "I'm sorry. We're going after that ship."

Marianna bit her bottom lip "Oh. The pirates will kill her. You better move fast."

* * *

Susan was surrounded by laughter that sounded disgusting to her. Bilias said happily, "We've got the queen of old. Not only that but the high queen who is married to High King Caspian! He's her love, she's also the Gentle Queen….we'll just see about that."

He looked at her seductively and Susan gave him a face of disgust. The crew was cheering and some near her touched her like she was some prize they won. Each time Susan would smack their hands, not the normal playful way she would her siblings or Caspian.

One smacked her back in the face. She put her hand on it and it had a throbbing pain. She pretended to fall back and she knocked a rope over the side of the ship. She noticed the rope was already attached to something on the ship, so she knew it would be enough for Caspian to climb aboard. Bilias yelled "That's enough boys. I want her nice and pretty tonight."

Susan then had her hands chained together. They took her to Bilias's chambers. He had to steer the ship so she was there all alone. Susan was shocked to already see a woman in there. She had blonde hair and green eyes.

The woman had bruises and cuts over her face. The woman gasped "Queen Susan? What are you doing here?"

Susan raised an eyebrow "I was taken…just like you I guess."

The woman's head fell down "My name's Rose. I'm King Markell's wife."

* * *

Peter steered the ship, Caspian stood next to the railing playing with his wedding ring, and Edmund and Lucy were sitting next to each other. Lucy was crying over her sister and Edmund was comforting her.

Caspian went to Louise and stood next to her. "Is he saying anything?"

Louise rolled her eyes "Not to me. He just feels guilty. I'm letting him blow off some steam. You know Peter, one big hot head."

Caspian chuckled in a strained way "How's the baby?" Louise touched her stomach "Fine I guess. I can feel his head if I press hard enough here."

She pressed in an area of her stomach. Caspian smiled and she gasped "Ooh another kicking phase."

He looked at her happy in pain face "Do you mind?" She giggled "Not at all." He bent down and placed his hands on her stomach. He smiled when he felt the little kicks of life under his hands.

He said happily and somewhat in a glum way, "I always wished I would have this feeling with Susan. Just the feeling of life in her."

Louise hated keeping secrets especially when it could make Caspian happy. She sighed "You never know Caspian. There might be a miracle and this feeling could be with Susan."

He grinned up and her. A crew member yelled from the crow's nest, "Your highness! I see the ship!"

Caspian yelled to the crew, "Alright men. We wait until nightfall when they're sleeping to attack."

* * *

Susan started at Rose startled "How are you here?" She sighed "He left me a note and I was worried. I came looking for him with two other guards….they were killed. I was captured."

Susan sat right next to her "I'm sorry. You look horrible."

Rose scoffed "Thanks."

"No I didn't mean it that way. Markell is more than safe on my ship with my husband."

Rose gasped "I wish he would have mentioned in the note that he was with you. I wouldn't have searched for him. You two are old friends and I know you would have taken care of him."

Susan nodded her head in response. She took notice of the room. There was a bed, a desk, a sofa, a bookshelf, and a chest at the end of the bed. There was also a closet and a mirror. There were windows at the end of the room. She could see the ocean and the bright day outside of it.

She heard more disgusting laughter and she rolled her eyes. The two girls heard the door open and then Bilias came in with two dresses. He threw the dresses at them. Susan noticed they were very showy and flashy.

He had a bright smile "Put them on my dears."

Susan stood up "Well I'm not putting mine on. I'm not going to do anything you say actually."

Bilias raised an eyebrow and walked closer to her "Are you sure you want to talk to me that way? We see your lovely ship in the distance. They are so close to our territory. We could just go and attack them right now. I would make you watch."

He was inches from her face and Susan backed away. He chuckled "That's what I thought Gentle Queen."

He walked out and Susan looked at Rose "What has he done to you?" Rose whimpered "Everything….just not that one thing that I've only done with Markell."

Susan sighed "Should I put this on?" Rose nodded "I did that once. I tried to argue, but he finds it a game. I would put it on if I were you."

They got the dresses on and Susan looked in the mirror. She saw lots of cleavage and legs. She felt disgusting. She looked at Rose, she looked the same as Susan just a different color dress. She saw Rose cross her arms over her breasts, like she felt self-conscious.

Susan and Rose sat next to one another. They didn't say anything they just waited.

* * *

The crew on Caspian's vessel was waiting. They waited for the darkness to engulf the sky. Frederick sat next to Lucy "I'll go with Caspian Lu….to help save your sister."

Lucy grinned at him and kissed his cheek "Thank you. I want you to stay close to Caspian. Stay safe."

Markell stood next to Caspian and said, "What's it like?"

Caspian looked Markell up and down "What are you talking about?"

"Having your love taken away?"

Caspian's jaw clenched and his fists were in balls "The worst thing in the world. Think about having your love with someone who could snap their fingers and she be dead. All I want to know is that she is safe. I have to protect her."

Markell nodded "I'm coming with you." Caspian put a firm hand on his shoulder "Thank you Markell."

Peter was holding Louise close to him. He kissed her head. He was doing it to stay sane, to keep calm. Louise smiled in his chest. She felt safe and protected in his arms. She moved her hands in circles on his back.

It was finally twilight and everyone who was going was getting prepared. The people going were Peter, Caspian, Markell, Edmund, and Frederick. They were getting their weapons tightly strapped to them.

Louise gave Peter one last kiss "Stay safe." He smiled "I always am."

Lucy gave Frederick a peck "Look after yourself." Frederick said happily "Same thing yourself."

Edmund walked over to Louise and Peter "You two know…don't you." They both looked at one another and then back at Edmund and nodded.

Edmund sighed "It seems like everyone knows except Caspian….the father." Caspian walked up behind Edmund "What about me?"

Edmund turned around to see a displeased Caspian. Caspian cleared his throat "I know all of you are keeping a secret from me. I can see it on your faces."

Louise bit her bottom lip and Peter and Edmund looked at each other glumly. Caspian crossed his arms "I'm waiting."

Lucy was right behind Caspian and she blurted, "Susan's pregnant."

* * *

Susan and Rose heard a knock at the door and then a guard came in. He looked at the two of them "It's twilight. Captain Bilias would like the two of you to come out now."

Rose got up and helped Susan up from the chains on her hands. They got to the guard and he unchained Susan's hands. They came out and saw the crew all gawk at them. Some looked like dogs when they see a juicy steak.

Susan found it to be revolting. She looked at Rose who had a face of disgust and embarrassment. Bilias stood in between them and yelled "Tonight we celebrate! We have the queen of Narnia and the queen of Archenland!"

The crew cheered and held their swords to the air. Susan looked at Rose who was looking right back at her. They were broken away from their gazes when Bilias put his arms around them both.

Susan was very close to pulling out of his grasp but remembered what Rose said. She just stood very still and saw a very small looking ship in the background. She knew that ship from anywhere.

Bilias yelled, "Now feast brothers!" The men cheered and started to dig into whatever they were eating. Bilias whispered into the two girls ears "We'll be eating somewhere else."

He led them to another room on the ship. It had a big table with lots of food on it. There were four seats. Bilias smiled at the feast on the table "My first mate will be eating with us as well."

Rose and Susan eyed each other before they sat down. Susan and Rose made sure they sat next to one another. Bilias sat across from Rose and the first mate sat across from Susan.

Bilias sighed "So what's it like to be royalty ladies? We seem to be stealing from them all the time might as well know."

Neither of them said anything. Bilias became angry "You know both of your husbands are on that ship we could attack in mere minutes."

Susan first answered "It's a lot harder than expected. Most people would think everything would be handed to them. It's not; I had to work for my place in Narnia."

Rose looked at Susan "She's right. Every day I worry. I worry that someone might kill me or Markell for the throne."

Bilias rolled his eyes "But you can do whatever you want." Susan mumbled "Not without the councils permission first."

Bilias looked at Susan confused "What was that girly?" Susan shook her head. He took a sip of his wine and looked at the two beautiful girls in front of him.

That night most of the men were drunk and passed out on the ship. Susan and Rose were then forced back into the chamber. They both had their hands chained this time. Susan was chained to one pole in the room and Rose was to another.

Bilias came in and smiled "I never thought I could have two beautiful queens chained up in my chambers at once."

Susan struggled under the chain's grasp. She didn't want to go through another Demeterius dispute. Bilias came to her first. "Aww my queen you don't need to worry. I don't bite."

He touched her face with his finger slightly. She moved it away abruptly, she felt sick. He lifted up the bottom of her dress and she kicked him back.

He gave her a shocked look "I thought you were the gentle queen. You better be careful your majesty or I may not be so gentle."

He came back to her and moved hair out of her face. He moved in to kiss her, but she spat at him. He touched where the spit hit his chin and lips and wiped it. He then smacked her across the face. She groaned in pain.

He had a scary glare in his dark eyes. He sat back on his bed and blew out the candle. Susan could hear the muffled snores and knew he fell asleep. She whispered, "Rose? Rose are you awake?"

Rose whispered back, "Yes. Are you okay? He hit you pretty hard."

"I'm fine. Don't worry they're coming for us tonight."

* * *

Caspian faced Lucy whose hand was over her mouth. Louise, Peter, and Edmund all looked grimly at Lucy. Caspian knew it was true. "Was she ever going to tell me?"

Edmund sighed "She didn't want you to go back because of her pregnancy. She worked so hard on this ship and keeping it from you. She didn't want to ruin it."

Caspian nodded and Edmund was surprised, he thought Caspian would be angry and upset. Caspian looked at all of them "Let's get them back."

Once it became very late at night Caspian looked down at the blackened waters. He looked back at the group going with him and sighed.

He first jumped in holding his breath in the air. The water raced over his body and it was freezing cold. The four other boys jumped in after him.

Caspian noticed Edmund's lips were already blue. They all started to swim. It felt like forever to Peter when they got there. First thing Caspian noticed a rope was already down in the water.

Caspian whispered "I'll go first then the rest of you follow me. Show no mercy. Kill them silently. We don't want to wake up the whole crew."

Caspian climbed up and his muscles felt strained. Before he pulled himself up and over he looked around to see if any guards were nearby.

One was walking about but had his body turned away from Caspian. He pulled himself up quietly and snuck over to the crew member. Caspian put a hand over his mouth then put his sword through him.

He came back to where the rope was and the men all looked up at him to know if everything was safe. Caspian nodded down at them and Peter climbed up.

Caspian stood guard and when Peter got to the top Caspian helped him up. The same thing happened for Edmund, Markell, and Frederick. Caspian whispered once they were all up, "Let's split up and find where she is."

They all nodded. Peter, Edmund, and Frederick went as a group, and Markell and Caspian were a group. Frederick noticed the crew member in the crow's nest started to wake up. Frederick shot an arrow at him and the man died silently.

Peter's group went into a room that was pitch black and Edmund whispered, "I could really use my torch now."

Peter rolled his eyes and noticed it was only a storage closet. Caspian and Markell found another room that was pitch black. Caspian heard a familiar whisper, "Caspian?"

Caspian whispered, "Susan? It's me." Susan smiled brightly and Rose whispered, "Markell?" Markell didn't believe at first what he could make out. He ran up to her "Rose!"

Caspian tried to pull Susan away put all he got was a sound of chains and a look of pain on Susan's face. Susan whispered "Bilias has the keys. He's asleep on that bed."

Caspian stood up and looked at the bed and heard snoring. Caspian ran out of the room to get the other three. Caspian told them what was going on and they came into the room.

Markell was hugging Rose he didn't ask questions. He was just glad to know she was safe and alive. The other men huddled around Bilias's bed looking for a sign of flashing keys.

Edmund saw them flashing in the moonlight. They were in his pocket. Caspian didn't how to do it without waking him up. Caspian looked at Peter "I think we have to kill him."

Peter sighed and nodded. Susan whispered "Wait. I have an idea."

Susan said very loudly, "Bilias. I'm sorry." Bilias woke up to the sound of her voice. He lit the candle next to his bed and went to her.

He squatted next to her "What did you say?" Susan sighed "I'm sorry for being assaulting. Please unchain me and I'll show you my remorse."

Bilias smiled and then chuckled "I didn't know you were so inviting." He unchained her and she rubbed her hands. She smiled at him and he leaned in for a kiss. She head-butted him and he was knocked out.

She put a hand to her own head "Ouch." She said. Caspian was behind her and twirled her around to kiss her. Markell took the keys and unchained Rose. Susan said "We don't have much time. Let's go."

They all started out of the room. Then they got to the railing and Caspian looked at Susan "Thanks for the rope by the way."

Susan giggled "You're very welcome." Then they all jumped into the freezing cold water one by one. Susan shivered once she got in. "It's f..freezing."

Edmund looked at her "Start swimming and it will be over sooner." Susan rolled her eyes at him and he stuck his tongue out at her.

They all swam as fast as they possibly could. They finally got to the ship and the crew members pulled up the monarchs and Frederick. They all got wrapped in towels and blankets as fast as possible.

Susan ran up the stairs letting water drip everywhere. She turned on the wheel and started to steer the ship away from the pirates. She prayed quietly "Aslan give us strong winds to get away from these people."

Suddenly a huge guest of wind pushed the ship forward and Susan heard the yell of pirates in the distance behind her. She gasped and found Caspian was right behind her with comforting eyes.

He put his hands on top of hers to help steer. They started to go a lot faster than the pirates. The crew just watched and waited hesitantly.

Louise was cuddling with Peter to keep him warm. Lucy was also doing the same with Frederick. Finally the Narnians were so far ahead they didn't know where the pirates had gone. They all cheered and laughed because everything worked.

Susan hugged Caspian around his waist and he didn't hug her back he just looked down at her hurt and upset. He unwrapped her arms from around him and walked away. She just stood where she was, hurt and confused and watched Caspian walk away and into his chamber.

Susan looked for a familiar face and stormed up to Edmund. He smiled at her and it faded away when he immediately saw the hurt and anger on her face.

She pulled him by the ear to the area of the ship that was never filled with the crew. He kept saying ow as she pulled him. When they got there Susan crossed her arms and stood in front of him.

She eyed him "I'm waiting Ed."

Edmund looked at the ground "Well it wasn't me…it was Lucy actually."

Susan sighed in regret "She can never keep a secret. Why would you tell her?"

"I didn't! I don't know who told her, honestly. I just know that she told Caspian right before we went to get you."

Susan walked away from him "Now I have to explain everything to Caspian."

She walked past many tired looking crew members and they all gave her looks of sorrow. It was probably her face she thought. She got to the door of her room and she took a deep breath before entering.

She opened the door and Caspian was sitting at his desk fiddling with a pencil. She closed the door behind her quietly and walked smoothly to the desk. She sat on top of it and remembered what dress she was wearing.

She stood up again and cleared her throat and said in the most calm and loving voice, "Caspian. I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I don't even know if I really am. I just have all of the symptoms. I didn't want the trip to be canceled. I worked so hard."

Caspian suddenly looked up and noticed the sadness on her face. He stood and hugged her. He picked her up and twirled her around and they both laughed. He then kissed her passionately "This is the best thing that I could ever hear."

Susan giggled "So you were upset at me but now you're happy? You're confusing."

Caspian poked her nose "One of the many things you love about me."

She sighed of relief and happiness "Are we near any islands?" Caspian shrugged his shoulders and then touched her cheek lightly "Does it hurt?"

She flinched when he touched her and she ran to the mirror. She gasped "I didn't think it would be this bad." It was red and swollen and in the middle it was already starting to turn purple.

Caspian stood behind her and brushed his lips over her shoulder. Susan turned to him and gave him a deepening kiss. She walked him to the end of the bed and pushed him lightly. He then fell on his back on top of the bed.

He chuckled and they gave one another small kisses. They both smiled into them and Susan started to unbutton Caspian's shirt. She pulled it off and smiled at his chest. He flipped her over and she was on the bottom.

Suddenly, Susan felt a sharp pain in her stomach. She ignored it at first and kept kissing Caspian. He started to untie the strings on the front part of her corset. She felt it again and couldn't take it. She said stop breathlessly.

Caspian pulled his eyebrows together "What's wrong?" Susan shook her head and put a hand to her mouth. She ran out of the room and violently vomited over the side of the ship. Caspian came behind her and held her hair back.

Most of the crew was down sleeping. Markell ran over to where they were "Is everything alright?"

Caspian nodded his head and then Markell took notice that Caspian's shirt was off and Susan's dress was almost completely untied. Markell snapped out of his thoughts "Is there anything I can do to help?"

Caspian looked at him with strained eyes "Water would be nice." Markell nodded and stumbled to the food storage area.

Susan was done and choked out "Sorry about that." Caspian shook his head and started to retie her corset. She smiled down at his swift moving fingers. Markell came back with a canteen of water and Susan swished the water around in her mouth. She then spit out the refreshing water over the side of the ship.

She hugged Markell "Your wife's a strong one. And thanks." At first Markell didn't know what to do, but he then hugged her back.

They released their embrace and Susan followed Caspian back to their room. They were ready to sleep. The next day was going to be a big one.

* * *

**There you go...Thanks for the reviews last chapter I appreciated them. I would like to have some more this chapter please! What do you think about this Marianna? Last chapter the most of you guys didn't like her...well please follow favorite and review!**


	7. First Island-7

**Happy Early Weekend! Disclaimer~ I do not own Narnia...Enjoy! This chapter has a little magic in it.**

* * *

Susan woke up with a throbbing head pain and no Caspian. She got dressed and noticed it was broad daylight outside. She ran out of the door and almost ran into Lucy on the way out. Susan gave Lucy a look of disapproval and Lucy flushed red.

Susan noticed the crew looking excited and Susan lost her frustration aimed towards her sister "What's the rushing and excitement for?"

Lucy looked around her "You didn't know? We're stopping at the first island. The crew's excited for real food."

Susan smiled and looked up to see Caspian steering the ship. She went up the stairs and stood next to him. She looked out into the daylight and saw the outline of an island up ahead.

Caspian pulled her into his chest and she rested her head against it. Caspian said in a low tender voice, "You were sleeping and I didn't want to wake you."

Susan smiled "You know my favorite part about waking up is you there." Caspian chuckled and suddenly a girl screamed.

Both Caspian and Susan looked at each other, whose faces were both concerned and worried. Susan ran down to where the screaming came from. It came from where the hammocks were.

Susan noticed a crowd and a Peter surrounding the hammock. It was Louise who had screamed. Susan pushed her way through and saw Louise with tears in her eyes. Susan squatted next to Peter and she took Louise's hand in her own.

Susan whispered, "Come to my room and we can have privacy."

Louise nodded her head and Peter helped her up. They walked through the crowd that dispersed. One fawn stopped Susan to ask if she was okay and Susan's reply was "Yes it was just a nightmare."

The three got to Susan's room and Louise sat on the bed. Peter paced back and forth angrily and Susan was confused. Susan looked down at Louse "Okay tell me the whole story."

Louise sighed "I was asleep and suddenly someone covered my mouth with their hand. Then I see my dress already lifted up and a sword almost ready to pierce my stomach. I bite their hand and they let go. I scream and then I remember Peter run to my side immediately."

Susan looks at Peter who is still pacing and she cleared her throat "So someone tried to kill your baby?"

Louise felt tears again and nodded. Susan sat next to her and said in sympathy, "You can sleep in here for as long as you want."

"I don't want to be a burden. I know what you and Caspian do. I mean Peter and I do it. This is your trip and I don't want to spoil it by sleeping in here."

"No. It will be just like our old sleepovers. Caspian can sleep in your hammock and everything will be okay….you're never a burden Louise."

Peter turned red when Louise talked about what they do. He then stopped pacing "Who would do something like this?"  
Susan put her arm around Louise and they both looked at the ground not answering Peter. Peter just stormed out of the room and almost ran into Edmund. Edmund looked at Peter's red face "What's wrong?"

Peter sighed "Well someone tried to kill my baby for starters….and Louise and I aren't even supposed to be here."

Peter shoved his way past Edmund and Edmund stopped Peter. "When we get to the island, you can get a ship and go back home."

Peter didn't reply and just walked away. Edmund looked up to see Caspian looking down at him confused.

Lucy was rushing about getting things ready for arrival and then she heard a scream. She didn't know what to think so she just kept working. Edmund came behind her "Did you hear that?"

Lucy sighed and nodded "Always something on this ship."

Frederick came from behind Lucy "So are you excited to eat real food?" Lucy smirked "But of course."

Susan walked up to Caspian and he looked at her curiously. She looked at the ground with sadness on her face "Louise…..well someone put a knife to her stomach…they tried to kill her baby Caspian."

Susan noticed so many emotions cross Caspian's face. There was anger, fright, panic, and worry. He looked away from Susan and said angrily, "This is the second thing that a crew member has done and I can't take it."

Susan touched her stomach lightly and whispered, "What if someone finds out about me and they actually hurt ours?"

Caspian left the wheel and ran to the bottom of the stairs. He yelled, "I want everyone to group here now!"

Susan actually became scared from the anger and rage in his voice. He yelled once everyone was accounted for "I want to know who is doing all of these horrible things! First Marianna was pushed off the side of the ship. Second Louise and Peter's baby was almost hurt or even worse killed! I want everyone to feel safe on this ship. Right now I don't think anyone feels safe!"

Everyone looked at one another guiltily. Caspian crossed his arms over his chest "I don't want to know who's doing this….but I want it to stop….does everyone understand?"

They all nodded in sync and some said, "Yes sir!"

Caspian nodded his head once and said, "We are almost ready to port…I want everyone at their places."

Peter stood next to Susan and she eyed him. He sighed out of relief "I'm glad Caspian said something….Someone pushed Marianna off?"

She turned to him "Yes and she almost drowned. Who did Caspian and I invite to come on this trip?"

Peter noticed the fear in Susan's eyes and he pulled her into a comforting hug. He whispered "I won't let anyone hurt you, Louise, or Lucy. I promise."

Susan wrapped her arms around his neck "But I thought you were leaving once we ported."

Peter pulled out of the hug and looked Susan in the face "Not while I know there's someone dangerous on this ship."

She smiled hesitantly "But Peter….what about.."

Peter put up a hand to make her stop "Everything will be fine Su."

They ported into the docks of the island. This was a well-functioning island that belonged to Archenland. So luckily Markell and Rose were there to greet their other subjects. Everyone had weapons strapped to them; just in case.

Susan and Caspian held hands and all of the anger and fear was gone. They were walking around the island enjoying themselves. They walked through the narrow cobblestoned street. They looked at all of the old houses and children playing along the street.

One ran in between Caspian and Susan and they both looked at one another and laughed. Susan was glad that Aslan blessed them with a child. She just imagined her Caspian with their child cooing it to sleep and caring for it. Protecting it from nightmares and scary imaginations. She hugged his waist while they were still walking and he kissed her temple on the side of her head.

She let go of him and let the scent of delicious food enter her nostrils. She smelled an apple pie she gave Caspian a look that he knew it meant hungry. He smelled the same pie and his mouth watered and he also got a wiff of Susan's scent; roses.

He whispered in her ear, "I'll get us some….don't wander off too far love." She felt a tingle go up and down her spine from the warmth of his breath. He kissed her forehead and walked away.

Lucy and Frederick were also wandering around eating food together. Lucy was eating some kind of beef and she sighed while sitting on a bench with Frederick.

Frederick looked at her with concern "Uh oh…I know that sigh. What's wrong?"

Lucy bit her bottom lip "Well it's a secret….you can't tell anyone." He nodded eager for her to continue "Susan's pregnant."

Frederick looked shocked at first but then went back to a serene face "Why are they still doing this then?"

Lucy looked around to make sure no one was listening "Susan worked so hard on this…why give up all this hard work?"

Frederick tilted his head back and forth "I guess that's true…but why risk something that you couldn't have?...That you were blessed with?"

Lucy looked down at his hands "I don't know. Maybe they want to do something before they're held back from baby stuff."

Frederick smirked "Baby stuff?" Lucy nudged him playfully "Oh shut it." They both shared laughs, but what they didn't know was that someone was listening the entire time.

Louise, Peter, and Edmund were all roaming as well. Edmund pointed to a little boat that the two of them could sail. Louise started to walk to it but Peter put an arm in front of her. She looked confused "Pete what are you doing?"

Peter said in a calm voice, "I have to look out for family Louise."

She tilted her head and looked down at her baby bump. She looked back up at Peter's eyes "You're right Pete. Family comes before us."

He gave her a quick peck and Edmund scrunched up his face in disgust. "You know you guys are about as bad as Caspian and Susan?"

Peter looked at Louise and said smoothly "Oh no we're definitely worse than Caspian and Susan."

Louise giggled and kissed his nose while Peter touched her belly. Edmund scoffed "Okay okay stop you've made your point. You're worse. Just for Aslan's sake please stop." The three of them laughed and walked around together.

While Caspian was getting pie, Susan walked nearby looking at the little marketplaces. Suddenly an old beggar woman walked up to Susan. "Would you please spare a shilling or two?"

Susan had a bag tied around her waist and kindly gave the woman ten shillings. "Now don't go spending it all at once."

The woman was shell shocked "I didn't need this much.."

Susan said gently and with a smile, "No I insist keep it."

The woman smiled at her and two men came from behind Susan. One covered her mouth and held her back. She screamed from under the hand "Help! Caspian! Anyone!" Then all of a sudden everything went black.

Peter let Louise and Edmund talk amongst one another. He wanted them to spend more time together. He knew how much Edmund never really got to know Louise until Peter married her.

Peter passed by an alley way and the same old beggar woman that talked to Susan came up to him and said in a pleading tone, "My dear sir. Please. Could you spare some shillings?"

Peter also had a bag of coins tied to his waist. He pulled out five and put them in the old woman's hand. "There you are. Hopefully you find something worthy."

The woman smiled "I already have." Peter had his hand ready on his sword handle. Suddenly he felt something hit the back of his head hard and then darkness.

Caspian bought a whole pie for him and Susan to share. He looked everywhere for her, but she couldn't be found anywhere. Caspian mumbled to himself "I tell her one thing….and what does she do? Not listen."

Caspian found Lucy and Frederick walking and laughing. He ran up to the two of them and asked in a rushed tone, "Have you seen Susan anywhere?"

They both shook their heads and Lucy said haphazardly "Not since we got off the ship….Why?"

Caspian groaned "She's missing. I told her to stay put…but she didn't."

Lucy grinned "Knowing Susan…she probably just found something exciting and went to it."

Louise and Edmund noticed Caspian discussing something with Lucy and Frederick. Louise ran up to them and asked breathlessly, "Have you guys seen Peter?"

Frederick raised an eyebrow "Seems like we've got a few monarchs missing? Doesn't it seem a little suspicious?"

Everyone looked at one another for a moment thinking. Then Edmund sighed and said annoyed, "Let's go find them."

Susan woke up on a rusty floor with a pounding head. She noticed her feet where chained to some pole. She looked around, her eyes blurry around the edges from the pain. She noticed Peter also chained to another pole.

She used her arms to pull herself to him. She lightly pat the side of his face to wake him up "Peter…Peter…Wake up."

She saw his eyes flutter open and he groaned in pain. He rubbed the back of his head. "Where are we?"

Susan looked around "Still trying to figure that out myself."

Peter pinched the bridge of his nose "Can we go anywhere without anything happening anymore?"

Susan suppressed a laughed and said calmly, "I guess not….so how'd you get here?"

Peter shrugged his shoulders "I just gave coins to a woman…"

Susan put her hands on her chest "Me too. All I remember is giving coins to her and then some men knocking me out."

The woman came in with a man that looked a little older than herself. She smiled darkly towards the two and plucked a hair from both Peter and Susan. Peter put his arm around his shaking sister for comfort. The woman put Susan's hair in a goblet and Peter's in another.

She looked at the baffled siblings and said, "You see Queen Susan and King Peter….me and my brother here have been living in poverty for a long time….what's it like to be royalty?"

Susan shook her head "Please just let me and my brother go. We'll give you money. You can buy a house of your own."

The woman scoffed "Are you trying to cajole me Queen Susan? It's not going to work. Once we drink these glasses we will become you."

Peter said angrily "I hardly believe you."

The woman chuckled "Oh please….I've been studying potions and magic for a long time little King."

She drank all of the contents out of her drink and so did her brother. Suddenly they both transformed into Susan and Peter. The woman gasped and said in a voice that sounded exactly like Susan's, "The name's Adeline."

Adeline took Susan's bow and arrows and Peter's sword. They both left Peter and Susan scared and sitting in disbelief.

The monarchs and Frederick were on their way to search for Peter and Susan. Lucy pointed to the imposters "There they are!"

Fake Susan and Peter waved at them joyfully. Susan said, "Sorry; Peter and I saw the most lovely looking store and we stayed in there."

Everyone started to wander away. Peter went off with Louise. Caspian lingered with Susan and whispered "I thought I told you not to wander off."

Susan smirked "Well you know me."

He leaned in for a kiss on the lips and the fake Susan went right into it. When Caspian pulled away he felt different. He had a muddled look upon his face and Susan asked, "What's wrong darling?"

Caspian shook his head and pulled a fake smile "Nothing. Let's go eat this pie somewhere."

Back at the cell Susan was crying on Peter's chest. "What if they leave without us? What if they never find out? You'll never see your baby….and if I'm pregnant then Caspian will never see mine."

Peter patted her head comfortingly and took her words to heart because he agreed with her. He sighed in grief "Caspian and Louise will find out it's not us….I know it."

Susan sobbed "You didn't sound true to your words."

Peter pulled his sister closer to his chest. "All we need to do is have hope."

Louise was walking with fake Peter and she saw a dress in the window of a store. "Oh Pete. Wouldn't that look great on me?"

Peter chuckled "I think you're a little too big…don't you?"

Louise dropped her mouth "Well if you're going to be that way. I don't think I want to walk with you. I'll go walk with Ed."

Peter rolled his eyes "Fine. Go ahead do that. See if I care. You're not that pretty anyway."

Louise felt tears pierce her eyes and she ran away crying silently. She knew this couldn't be Peter. He would never say anything like that.

Caspian was eating pie with Susan, but he found it to be more awkward than normal. He asked "So how do you like it here?"  
Susan sighed "The children running around is strange. They need to stay cooped up and well behaved. They play too many games. Other than that it's great."

Caspian raised an eyebrow and thought Susan would never say something like that. She loves children. He cleared his throat "Speaking of children, how are you?"

Susan's face turned surprised "What are you talking about?"

Caspian glared at her "You and everything going on…"

Susan's face turned bright red "Oh everything's just dandy."

Caspian didn't trust this Susan. "Susan? What are you doing?" He whispered "Is someone threatening you?"

Adeline found this to be her perfect chance to get rid of the real Queen Susan. She filled her eyes up with tears "Yes….someone used magic to duplicate myself. I had someone lock her up, but she said she's still after me….same with Peter."

Caspian didn't comprehend at first. Then he shook his head out of disbelief "Take me to her."

Adeline stood up "Alright…we need Louise and Peter too."

The real Peter and Susan were just waiting; waiting for someone to come and find them. To be rescued was all that was on their minds. Susan heard a noise, footsteps echo throughout the hallway.

She sat up and wiped her tears away. Peter sat up as well. Susan smiled and gasped once she noticed it was Caspian. She then noticed the anger and disgust on his face and her smile faded. "Caspian….what are you doing it's me."

The imposter came from behind him "See? I told you she'd pretend to be me once we got here."

Peter noticed Louise "Louise! I was wondering when you were going to find me."

The imposter Peter also stepped from behind her "I told you he'd pretend to me as well Louise."

The real chained up Peter and Susan both had their mouths open in shock. The real Susan suggested "If you don't believe me Caspian…quiz me and the other Susan."

Caspian looked back and forth between the two Susan's. Adeline rolled her eyes "Do you not trust me Caspian?"

Caspian crossed his arms "Just to be safe I'll ask questions. Whichever Susan answers them most correctly is the real one. And the Peter with her is also the real one."

Caspian pinched the bridge of his nose "Who did we fight?" The imposter answered first "Archenland!"

Real Susan raised her voice "Too easy Caspian."

Caspian smiled as if it was a good memory "When I brought you back from Demeterius's castle…you were badly injured. When you woke up you told me not to leave." He chuckled to himself at the memory and continued, "I said I had to leave to help the army. What did you say to the centaur once he came in and asked me for help?"

Real Susan answered easily "I said Caspian's at an important meeting." Susan giggled to herself. Caspian smiled at her and Adeline growled and the potion wore off.

"You fools!" Suddenly her brother also turned back to normal. Caspian and Louise backed away. Caspian pulled out his sword.

"Now the two of you better give back Susan and Peter's weapons and we'll forget this ever happened."

The old Adeline rolled her eyes and threw the weapons down "You haven't seen the last of us you Narnians."

A cloud of smoke formed around Adeline and brother and they disappeared. Susan and Peter's chains magically disappeared as well. Susan ran up to Caspian and jumped in his arms. She planted kisses all over his face and said joyously, "For a second I thought you didn't believe me."  
Caspian smiled "Do you doubt me? Besides I knew she wasn't you. Right after you said that was too easy. Also when she kissed me I knew it wasn't you."

Susan blushed a little and looked at the ground. He pulled her face back up to look at her face. She noticed his crooked smile and her knees wobbled "I'll never know why I go weak at the knees for your smile King Caspian."

He chuckled and gave her a passionate loving kiss. Peter and Louise also embraced in a warm loving hug and kiss. They four ran out and they found the crew. Caspian told everyone "We're leaving."

No one asked why they just saw a look on his face that said no questions just do it. Everyone got back on the ship and the monarchs didn't share anything that happened. It would have just sounded too ridiculous.

Susan hugged Caspian from behind and whispered "Did you save any pie for me?"

Caspian chuckled "There's a slice left if you want it….in our room." He gave her a look that longed for the bedroom.

She smiled "Oh I forgot to tell you Louise is sleeping with me. You're sleeping in her hammock."

Caspian's smile faded "Okay…is it from everything that happened?"

Susan nodded "You understand right?" Caspian nodded in concern and understanding.

No one knew that this person actually knew about Susan too. It would be dangerous for both pregnant women to sleep together. There's a saying, kill two birds with one stone.

* * *

**I just love the ending...don't you? Is anyone seeing Catching Fire this weekend? I sure am and I'm excited! Also this weekend is the 50 anniversary for Doctor Who! Any Whovians?...Just me..ok:(...But please review, Follow, and Favorite. Thanks for anyone that has reviewed though! I love those reviews. They give me inspiration to continue writing.**


	8. Sirens-8

**Disclaimer~ I do not own Narnia! From my last chapter I talked about Catching Fire which I have to say was amazing! So much like the book. Can't wait for the two parts of mocking jay. Enjoy chapter 8 :)**

* * *

Susan woke up to a pulling and tugging at the door. She noticed it was still pitch black outside and she screamed at the top of her lungs. She felt Louise move swiftly next to her. Louise lit a candle and noticed Susan with fear in her eyes.

Louise croaked out, "What's wrong Susan? Did you have a nightmare?"

Susan shook her head "No someone was at the door. They were trying to get in here somehow."

Susan heard a key go into the door and Louise hugged Susan out of fear. The door burst open with two harried looking men. Susan and Louise at the same time sighed in relief. Caspian and Peter both came into the room at once.

Caspian said with concern, "Who screamed?"

Susan raised her hand "Guilty."

Caspian came to her with concern and sadness on his face "Why Susan? What happened?"

He sat down next to her on the bed. Peter and Louise left the room to give them privacy. Susan sat on his lap "Well someone tried to get in. Thank Aslan I locked the door."

Caspian pulled her in closer to his chest to feel protected. She forgot about everything in his arms. She closed her eyes and just took in his warmth. She smiled into his chest.

He whispered "Do you want me to stay in here the rest of the night?"

Susan nodded her head in his chest and said tiredly, "We can sleep on the floor while Peter and Louise sleep on the bed."

Caspian kissed the top of her head "Okay. I'll be right back to get them."

Susan put a blanket on the floor and two pillows. The three came in and Peter asked, "Everything alright Su?"

"Yeah. Caspian and I took care of my freak out."

Susan and Caspian laid on the floor cuddled up to one another and they fell asleep. Caspian remembered to lock the door just in case.

Caspian woke up to a tapping on his shoulder. Caspian's eyes flew open and he almost jumped off the floor to hurt someone. He didn't when he noticed it was Louise. She looked tired and worried at him.

Caspian rubbed his eyes and could barely see her face in the dark. She whispered, "I need some water….Peter's had a rough day. I thought that you wouldn't mind taking me."

Caspian felt Susan move at little next to him. He rubbed her hair and said, "Sure just let me stretch first."

Caspian got up and stretched just as he said and lit a candle to walk Louise out. He brought a sword as well. He walked her to the closet to get the water.

Susan woke up when Caspian got out of the space next to her. She felt cooler. She heard muffled snoring coming from her bed. She just kept her eyes open waiting for Caspian to come back.

She heard the door open and she smiled. She turned and noticed it was a crew member with a candle trying to wake Peter up. Peter groaned a little, "Five more minutes Louise."

The crew member said, "King Peter, I'm sorry to wake you but there's a problem."

Peter's eyes opened in an instant "I'm sorry. What's the problem?"

The crew member gave Peter a letter and said, "King Markell read it and said to give it to you and King Caspian, but I can't find King Caspian anywhere. I did not read it."

Peter took it and lit another candle. "Thank you sir. You can go back to sleep now" The crew member left and Peter opened up the letter and read it. Susan couldn't take it anymore and got up. She walked to her bed and sat down next to Peter.

He didn't acknowledge her, he just read what was on the piece of paper. She leaned over his shoulder and read it herself it said:

**_Dear my fellow worker,_**

**_Take this note and make sure none of your Kings or Queens get a hold of it. They mustn't know you're working for me. Thank you for your report on the pregnant Queens. I know you'll be taking care of them soon enough. Once you kill the heirs the monarchs will be depressed and too caught up in grief they won't see us coming. Never reveal yourself._**

**_From, Your captain_**

Susan started shaking in fear and anger. Peter held her against his chest. She whispered "Peter what do we do?"

Peter sighed "Well for once I actually don't know."

"Actually, it's the first time you've ever admitted to it."

Peter rolled his eyes "We'll tell Caspian tomorrow morning, we need our rest."

Susan nodded her head feeling sleepy and walked to her area on the floor. She laid on the floor waiting for sleep to consume her.

Caspian came back into the room how he left it when he left. He walked Louise to the bed and plopped down next to Susan. He didn't know what was coming tomorrow.

Susan woke up in her bed. She didn't know how she got there, but she knew no one was in the room with her. She got up and heard talking outside of her door. It was cracked open enough to hear a crew member talking to another.

The one was whispering "Did you hear Queen Susan is pregnant?"

The other whispered back, "No I didn't. Is she really?" She walked out of her room and into them on the way. She noticed Caspian was talking to another crew member, and he was laughing. She grabbed his arm and pulled him to the secret place on the ship where no one goes.

His face turned compassionate immediately and Susan asked, "Did you tell any of the crew I'm pregnant?"

Caspian shook his head and crossed his arms "Was the crew gossiping?" She made a face that meant an obvious yes.

"It's just going to be harder to figure out who this person is."

Caspian raised an eyebrow "What do you mean Susan?"

She bit her lip. She thought that he already knew about the letter "There's a letter. Peter and I read it last night."

Caspian tightened his jaw "I think I shall have a talk with Peter then….if this letter can affect the lives of people on this ship, I think I deserve to know what this letter is."

Susan grabbed his arm "Honey, please don't be angry. Peter didn't want to stress you anymore than you already are."

Caspian closed his eyes and breathed out of his nose. He then pulled his arm away from her and walked away. Susan could tell he was stressed and frustrated. She was too. She rubbed her belly and whispered, "It's okay. Daddy's just going to be fine."

Lucy saw Susan rubbing her belly and walked up to her slowly. Lucy hugged her sister, who was scared at first because she didn't see Lucy coming. But then Susan hugged her back. Lucy said disappointed, "Why didn't you tell me that you were pregnant?"

"Because I didn't want Caspian to know at first. I know you and how you can't keep a secret. I was going to let you know eventually."

Lucy let go of Susan and smiled at her comfortingly "Are you scared?"

Susan knew she couldn't lie to her sister anymore "Very. But I know that things can only get better."

Lucy patted Susan's back "I'll protect you."

"I don't need protecting Lu. I just need you to stay here and be there for me."

Lucy smirked "Let's go eat. Feeding for two must be harder. How Louise describes it at least."

Caspian was shaking in anger crinkling up the paper in his hand. Someone on this ship betrayed him. Someone went behind his back to give information to an enemy. This information could cause deaths and trouble in his kingdom. He slammed the letter on Peter's chest, and Peter rolled it up.

Markell walked up to them "Who do you think it is?"

Peter scoffed "Obviously the letter is from that Bilias captain. But I have no idea who this letter is to."

Louise walked up to Marianna and Rose who were watching and chatting. Louise whispered to them, "What's going on?"

Rose whispered back sweetly, "They're talking about the letter they found the other day."

Marianna nodded her head at Louise then turned it back to the kings to watch them. She lingered her eyes on Caspian and mumbled "Gorgeous."

Rose and Louise stared at her and Louise asked, "What did you say?"

Marianna blushed a bright red "Nothing. I just…sometimes I say things out loud that don't make sense."

Louise smiled at her "You know that Queen Susan would have probably laughed if you said that around her."

"Oh no she'd probably have my neck…he's her husband."

"She thinks it's cute when people look at him. She knows there are so many things to love about him and she loves it when people acknowledge it. She also knows it will probably never happen, so that's another reason why."

Rose nudged Louise "Way to crush her dreams Louise."

Marianna just blushed more deeply. Susan and Lucy appeared behind them. Susan smiled "What are we gossiping about? Peter's strange birthmark?"

Louise had a shocked look on her face "He told me I only knew about that.."

Lucy chuckled "Oh no everyone in the family knows about it. He'd run around the house naked saying 'I'm captain naked!'"

Susan and Lucy chuckled back on the memories and so did the rest of the girls. Louise pointed to Caspian "So how's he taking it?"

Susan sighed "Not very well. He might look fine on the outside, but on the inside he's cracking."

Marianna looked at Susan and back at Caspian. She was right he could fake emotions pretty well. A man on the crows nest yelled, "King Caspian! We have to go through the black cave!"

Caspian looked up at the man and yelled back, "I'll take the wheel! Keep a look out for rocks for me Roy!"

Susan never liked narrow paths and these caves were narrow. One wrong turn and, the ship would get ripped apart. She ran up the stairs and stood next to Caspian.

She whispered, "I don't trust these caves."

Caspian kept one hand on the wheel, wrapped his arm around her waist, and pulled her into his chest. He kissed her temple and let her lean her body on his. He whispered, "I'll make sure that nothing happens."

Susan grinned still having fear in her eyes. She did feel safe in his arms though. She took his hand that was around her waist and placed it on the wheel. She whispered, "Two hands on the wheel please."

Caspian grinned at her and looked at the black rocks, which opened up big enough for the ship to fit. Susan stood near the railing, trying not to overly panic and hyperventilate. She felt a person stand next to her and lean on the railing as well. She turned to face Markell. He was eating a pickle.

He smiled at her with his mouth full of pickle. She tried to smile back. He said with a full mouth, "So you seem a little…hesitant and anticipated."

"I'm anticipated to get out of this place. I'm hesitant because I'm panicking and freaking out!" She lifted her arms in the air.

Markell grinned "Who knew someone that could fight wars in an instant would be scared of narrow pathways."

She nudged him "Well what are you scared of hot shot?"

He rolled his eyes and took another bite "I'm scared of losing the people I love. That includes Rose and….you, Susan."

Susan looked at him sympathetically. She touched his shoulder lightly "Markell…."

He ignored her "Knowing that the two of you are okay is the only thing that's keeping me calm, never scared."

Susan hugged him again. She knew it might have reopened some wounds for him, but she knew that he loved her in a different way than Rose; just like she loved Lucy in a different way than Caspian. Susan pulled away from him and heard women voices. The women were singing beautifully.

Susan looked at Markell baffled by the voices "Do you hear that?" Apparently he did because he ran down the stairs trying to listen closer like every other man on board. Susan looked at Caspian who had a confused look upon his face.

Susan stood next to him "We need to give these women assistance they might be stuck somewhere in here."

Caspian had a look of fear on his face "I'm so sorry. They're not women. I remember now they're sirens. We never should have come this way."

Susan backed away from him and noticed the crew starting to become mystified by the voices of sirens. Susan ran to Louise, Rose, Lucy, and Marianna, who were all watching the crew becoming loopy on love.

Susan yelled, "It's sirens! Keep the crew away from the edge of the ship! The music will entrance them and they will fall in the water! The sirens will drown them to death!"

They girls all started running up in front of crew, who seemed to be in a different world. Susan grabbed rope and then she fell to ground with the rest of the crew. She hit her jaw on something metal. She got back up and noticed the wheel of the ship spinning uncontrollably. She threw the rope to the girls. She noticed Caspian wobbling down the stairs.

Susan ran up the stairs and fell again from another jolt of the ship. She didn't care about the damage to the ship right now. She took the wheel and turned it in the right direction. They started moving on the right path again.

Susan noticed the girls struggling to tie the men up to the masts. She then noticed a womanly figure come out of the water. She was beautiful looking but then the creature smiled at Susan showing off its sharp-razor teeth. Its eyes glowed a scary looking yellow and then fell back into the water.

Susan found Caspian heading towards the edge of the ship and she panicked. She yelled, "Marianna! Stop him!"

Marianna noticed Caspian heading towards the railing as well. She tugged on the back of his shirt pulling him backwards. She got in front of him and started pushing him towards a mast. She tied his hands to the mast. He struggled underneath the rope.

All Susan worried about was getting out of these never ending caves. She saw sunlight from a distance and sighed of relief. She saw water spray over top of the ship and the girls get drenched. All of the men's ropes came mysteriously undone.

Susan's eyes widened, she couldn't do anything to stop them. Lucy was pushing back Frederick with all of her might. He was strong, especially when he was under a curse. It was the same with all of the men they were all stronger.

Susan left the wheel and ran into her room and got her bow and arrows. She saw another siren come up from the water and she put the arrow in the string and released. The siren hissed and fell back into the water.

Susan knew it was a lost cause to do this. She ran back up to the wheel and prayed to Aslan to get out of there safely. Suddenly, a great big gust of wind took the ship sailing forward. All of the crew and Susan fell on their backs.

Susan got up and rubbed her eyes. She noticed it was bright and sunny. All of the men got up wondering how they got out of the caves. Markell went up the stairs to Susan "You know those horrible things ruined our conversation?"

Susan giggled and looked everywhere for Caspian. He was nowhere to be found. She ran to Markell "Did you see Caspian?"

He shook his head and became instantly concerned. She pushed her way through the crowd and yelled, "Caspian? Where are you?"

She heard someone yell, "Man overboard!" Susan looked down out into the water and noticed black hair in the water. Caspian's body was unmoving and not doing anything. Susan screamed, "It's Caspian! Someone help!"

Peter dove into the water with Markell. They both pulled up Caspian out of the water. They laid him on the ship on his back. Susan pushed her way through the crowd and put her ear over his lips. No breath.

She let fear consume her and then made it fade away. She gave him CPR. She pressed down on his chest and counted to three. Still no breathing. She placed her lips on him and pinched his nose and breathed in. Still nothing. She pressed on his chest and counted to five. Finally, he let out a gust of air. He coughed out water and moved onto his side.

Everyone sighed of relief, and Susan had tears fall from the fear she hid away, now showing up. He choked out "I told you there were sirens."

Susan smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck. He grabbed her waist and he let the silent tears fall out on his shoulder. She whispered between sobs, "I thought I lost you. Don't you ever do that again." She emphasized the word ever.

He chuckled in her ear moving hair out of her ear from his breath. They pulled away and noticed the crowd was gone. And he wiped the tears from her eyes. "Okay so what did I miss?"

"You missed some creepy looking water women. They were pretty, but they had razor sharp teeth as well."

"Are there any islands nearby? Because the ship looks pretty badly wrecked." He got up and held his hand out for Susan to grab it.

Susan nodded and pointed "That one over there….I have no idea where we are though."

Markell gave Rose a quick kiss and said comfortingly, "You saved many lives, my darling. I wish I was as daring as you."

Rose blushed "I have my moments. So you and Susan?... I noticed the two of you were talking."

"Yes. We were catching up. You know us royalty, barely have any time to talk anymore."

Rose blurted out, "Do you still love her?"

Markell tilted his head to the side wondering where that came from "Yes I do. Just in a different way. She's like a sister to me. I love you like my true love, and you know that."

Rose grinned and pulled him into a hug "I just needed to know. I love you."

Markell closed his eyes and breathed in his love's smell. Normally, she smelled like vanilla, but now she smelled like rosemary.

Lucy watched as the island they were heading towards get bigger. She noticed Edmund stand next to her. He smiled at her "So….how bad was I, during the enchantment?"

Lucy turned to him "Not as bad as some. You surprised me Ed."

"So tell me. Do you know where we are going now?"

"I think we're headed to that island…the ship is damaged pretty badly."

Edmund looked out and saw the island Lucy was talking about. It looked like any other island. But it looked abandoned to Edmund, like no one lived there.

Peter was staring out at the open sea wondering how they got there. He heard talk about sirens, he thought they were just legend. In Narnia, you never know anymore. Louise hugged him from behind and he smiled.

She placed her cheek on his back and whispered, "You scared me. I didn't know that those creatures were real. I was scared."

He turned to face her with a most comforting glance "You never have to be scared. You're stronger than you believe. Never let your fears get to you and never be afraid. I will always be here to protect you."

She smiled at him faintly and planted a kiss on his cheek. She truly loved him. She wouldn't know what to do if she lost him.

The crew noticed there wasn't a dock to place the ship. So they put the ship to anchor as close as they could to the beach, without ruining the ship anymore. Caspian, Markell, Peter, Edmund, and Frederick went on a little boat to get to the island.

They wanted to leave the girls behind because they wanted to make sure it was safe first. Normally, Susan and Lucy would be stubborn about not being able to go. But this time, Susan and Lucy thought it would be best for the men to check it out first.

Susan gave Caspian a tight reassuring hug "Be careful, you don't have me to back you up this time." He put one hand behind her hair and chuckled.

"I think I can handle myself. Besides a search around an island with boys would be good for me….too many women gets to a man after a while."

Susan smirked in his chest and when they pulled away he gave her a peck on the lips. Then he gave her one last smile before leaving.

Caspian walked past three other hugging couples of Lucy and Frederick, Markell and Rose, and Peter and Louise. He walked up behind Edmund and put a firm hand on his shoulder.

Edmund turned to him and nodded once "I have a bad feeling about this island Caspian."

"The infamous Edmund Pevensie is scared of an island?" Caspian joked.

Edmund crossed his arms "I'm actually serious…but I know I should trust we'll be safe."

Caspian looked out to the island that Edmund had a bad feeling about and had a brief wave of nervousness inundate him. He looked back at Edmund "You should always trust Edmund. Never fear."

They dropped a wooden boat that just fit all of the boys. They rowed to shore and it was hazy. Susan couldn't see the boat after the five minutes of them leaving.

They got to the island and placed the boat near some black rocks along the sand of the beach. They all had their weapons out and ready to go. Edmund still had a weird feeling about this island. He didn't show or say anything about it though.

They walked into a thick jungle with a great biodiversity of plants. It was very hot and humid. Caspian was used to the heat, but everyone else not so much. Peter was getting dehydrated, and sweat was sticking his shirt to his back.

They walked around for almost thirty minutes trying to find something to patch up the holes in the ship. Frederick found some wood and sap in buckets that could patch it up.

Markell raised an eyebrow at the buckets "Where did the buckets come from? If this island is uninhabited…"  
Markell felt something prick the back of his neck. He pulled whatever it was out and it was a dart. He felt his vision go blurry and he fell. Peter caught him and put him down gently and pulled out his sword.

Frederick drew back his bow and saw movement in the jungle. He shot at it and at the same time a dart hit him in the back of his neck. He fell over as well, then Peter fell over.

Caspian and Edmund were the only two left. Caspian whispered, "I guess we'll have to take your weird feelings into more of an account."

Edmund rolled his eyes. He felt something hit his neck. He said before he fell "Caspian….run!" He fell.

Caspian took Frederick's bow and arrows and started to run back to the ship. He was paranoid and shot at everything he thought moved. He ran into a Native American looking man. He was half naked with a bone sticking through his nose and paintings and piercings all over him.

Caspian took out his sword and almost sliced the man. But before he could do anything a dart got him on the neck. He saw the man put a finger to his lips and Caspian's vision went blurry and dark.

He saw more silhouettes of people before everything went completely dark. He fell on his back and looked up into the deeply fading sky.

* * *

**Oh No! Maybe they should have listened to Edmund. But please review, follow, and favorite. I've been thinking about a third story to this series...Then that would be it...any thoughts? Not that this one is going to be over soon..I was just wondering. Questions of the chapter: Do you like Marianna? Who do you think is the person receiving the letter is? **


	9. Native Americans-9

**Sorry for the long update...hopefully it's worth the wait! Disclaimer~ I don't own Narnia for Pete's sake! Enjoy!**

* * *

The crew waited for about an hour and the girls grew anticipated. Almost every 20 minutes that went by Susan would yell to Roy in the crews nest, "Do you see them?"

He would say no every time. After the hour Susan got her bow and arrows. She got Lucy and Louise behind her plan to go and get them. Susan lowered a boat without the crew knowing. She looked back behind her like she was doing it secretly, for which she was.

She pulled beside her Kale and Marianna, two people she could trust. She whispered to them, "I think they might be in trouble. Louise, Lucy, and I are going to go see them."

Marianna and Kale looked at one another and then back at Susan. Marianna spoke first, "So why did you want to tell us?"

"Because I need you two to cover for the three of us. If anyone asks we're in Caspian's and my room. We don't want the crew freaking out about all of their monarchs on a strange island."

Kale then tossed Susan her horn "Caspian knew this might happen. So he kept me in what you would call the "loop","

Susan smiled at him as she grabbed the horn in the air. Then Marianna and Kale didn't say a word, and then the three girls jumped into the water. They got into the boat and rowed off as fast as they could.

Peter woke up with a woozy feeling in his head and stomach. He took notice that he was in a bamboo made cage, tied off with rope. He rubbed his head and noticed he wasn't the only one in the cell, but Caspian and Frederick were with him.

He shook the unconscious Caspian until his eyes slowly opened. Caspian groaned and sat up. "I feel like I was dragged and beaten."

Peter looked at all of the strange looking Native American people and whispered, "I think we were."

A bunch of tanned skinned men with piercings and paintings on their half-naked bodies, stared at the three locked in the cage, like they were from native land. Caspian found it strange for them to be not fully dressed. He reached for his sword and noticed it was out of his belt. Then he noticed that all of the weapons everyone had was in a different tent.

Edmund woke up to an already conscious Markell in a cage the same as Peter, Caspian, and Frederick. He rubbed his head and walked up to an angry looking Markell. He had his fists clenched onto the bamboo bars. Edmund stood beside him "So it seems like we have a problem."

"Thanks for pointing out the obvious Edmund." Markell said sarcastically.

Edmund noticed one man with a big obnoxious head dress and a young Indian with dark black hair walking next to him.

Edmund whispered, "I think that's the chief."

Markell didn't take his eyes of this strange looking man. The young woman walking with him looked like his daughter. The girl looked at Markell and took notice of her staring. When she looked Markell moved his gaze to something else. His eyes moved all around trying to find a trace of the other three. He couldn't find them.

Susan, Louise, and Lucy saw the men's boat and moved their boat next to the men's. Susan took out an arrow and nocked it into her bow. She paced herself into a jog with Louise and Lucy trailing behind. They got into the hot humid jungle and were swift.

Louise stepped on something and jumped back. She bent down and picked it up. It was a dart. She held it in the air for Susan and Lucy to see. The two walked up to the dart and looked at it closely.

Lucy held it in her hand "It's a poisoned dart. It renders its victims' unconscious."

Louise and Susan looked at one another hesitantly and Louise whispered, "Did any of the men bring them."

Susan and Lucy shook their heads slowly. Susan looked at the ground "Whoever it was left a trail and a nice one at that…..they went this way. Be quiet."

The two girls followed Susan, who knew where she was going. They got into a muddy area. Susan noticed that the trail she was following belonged to people who were bare foot. The girls got to an area to stop and take a breath, they were hot and dehydrated.

Lucy walked a little further, while Louise and Susan sat down on fallen down trees. Lucy saw a guards standing near an entrance looking totem pole. Susan came from behind her and cover her mouth.

Lucy almost screamed at first but whipped her head around to see her sister. She sighed of relief when Susan let go and put her forefinger to her lips to gesture be quiet. Lucy nodded once and they watched the mysterious people walk and guard this entrance.

They walked back to Louise, who was rubbing her sore feet and belly. Susan walked to Louise and whispered, "You need to go back to the ship. It was a mistake to bring you here. You're pregnant and I don't want you to get hurt."

Louise pulled her eyebrows together "Did you see something?"

"African Americans like in our textbooks when the Americans fought them….they look just like it. Only a little more intimidating."

Louise got up and walked to the spot where Susan and Lucy were before. She whispered, "Well we have to sneak in somehow."

Lucy heard a bird chirping a pretty tune and flew towards the entrance. The guard threw a spear at it and its tune ended. It fell dead. Lucy grasped onto Susan's arm in a scared way. Susan whispered, "It looks like it won't be that easy."

Susan looked at her little sister, who was still staring at the guard. He was now picking up his prize. Susan whispered down at her, "I need you to be brave."

"Of course. When am I not?"

Susan pointed to a section further down the jungle, but it was still in sight of the entrance. Susan whispered, "I need you both to go down there. I'm going to shoot the guard."

One of the guards let a confused dazed Caspian out of his cell. Peter watched him go out, and he looked pale and sick.

Caspian felt sick, it was the aftereffects from the darts. Caspian felt his stomach churn and sweat form on his face and back. The guard tied his hands with the same scratchy rope used to hold the jail cell together.

They walked him forward then kicked him to his knees. He felt like he was going to be sick right there. They held Caspian's own sword. The chief said in Caspian's native tongue, Spanish. (Which I will translate it to English for you.)

"You are not from here are you?"

"No. We come from our country Narnia. I am King Caspian X."

The only thing Peter and the now woken up Frederick got from that was Narnia and Caspian. Everything else sounded foreign.

The chief looked at Caspian strangely and said again in Spanish, "Oh yes, you were King Caspian's son. He named you after him. He used to come here and care for us. Until your horrible uncle changed that. Suddenly, we never got anything. Now we live like savages."

"I'm sorry to hear that. Just please let me and my friends go….please."

"Well I would love to King Caspian, but apparently we live like savages….so we'll treat you like ones."

They guard walked behind Caspian with his own sword. He held it above his head. Peter and Frederick screamed, "No! Stop! Please! We've done nothing!"

Caspian knew nothing could be done to stop this. And he said in Spanish, "Aslan forgive me for all I've done wrong and let Susan and our child know I love them dearly. Keep them safe."

The chief stood up and yelled in Spanish, "Stop!" Everyone looked strangely at him even Caspian, who had a bad feeling in his stomach.

Suddenly, a guard ran up to the chief and whispered in his ear. Then the chief said in Spanish again, "Everyone bring your spears! We are under attack!" Everyone left, making the place seem abandoned. It left all of the men in shock. Little did the people know the attack was of only one person.

Susan stood on the complete opposite end of the entrance of Louise and Lucy. She breathed in deeply. She aimed right at the heart of the guard. She noticed another guard standing near him.

She breathed out and made a happy memory dance through her mind. The night of her wedding. She smiled and then turned serious. She released and, the arrow hit the guard right where she wanted it to go.

She watched him drop dead and then she took off like a wildfire. She got a head start; she heard no footsteps behind her. She thought "Just tell the chief and hopefully everyone chases me."

Lucy and Louise watched the arrow fly. Then they saw the guard next to him go into shock and run back into his camp. Then, they saw almost every man and woman run out with weapons.

Once they thought everyone was out they ran in. It seemed like the camp was deserted. Lucy and Louise walked around hesitantly just in case. Lucy found a pale Caspian with hands tied and on his knees.

Lucy ran up to him and cut his hands with her dagger. She hugged him and he picked her up like a daughter. He put her back down and asked, "Where's Susan?"

Louise was releasing Peter and Frederick and said loud enough for him to hear, "That's a question we'd all like to know the answer to."

Peter and Frederick came out the cages instantly both looking just as sickly pale as Caspian. Louise hugged Peter and Frederick went to Lucy's side. Lucy said, "We find Ed and Markell. Then we go for Susan."

Caspian raised an eyebrow "How did you get the entire camp to leave? They said they were under attack."

Peter said, "At least you could understand them. All I got were names."

Lucy bit her bottom lip "Susan sacrificed herself. She shot an arrow at a guard and ran for it. They thought it was a serious attack, just as Susan thought they would. So they all went."

Caspian's eyes popped and he felt like he was kicked in the stomach "You guys look for Ed and Markell. I'm going to find Susan."

Susan was running as fast as her legs could take her. She ran to a hill that dropped at a steep angle. She tumbled and fell. She did somersaults on the way down. She was panicking that she might hit her head on the way down and become unconscious. Then the people would get her. Luckily, she made it out with only a few scrapes and bruises.

She heard Indian cries from behind her and she became scared. She kept running, even though her legs screamed for a break. Even though her lungs were becoming harder to fill with air. She continued her journey through the never ending jungle.

She got to an end of the island. It was a cliff that lead to the ocean. She had one of two options jump or get killed. She heard a "psst!"

She turned her head to the noise, and it was a Native American girl. Susan held her bow pointed directly at her. The girl held her hands up in defense and walked closer.

The girl said with a thick Spanish accent (Thicker than Caspian's), "I help." Susan lowered her bow and heard yelling get louder.

The girl said, "I hide…you." And she pointed at Susan. Susan didn't have any time to trust this girl or not. She knew this would be better than jumping from a cliff.

Susan followed the strange girl to caves that hid the two of them. Susan said slowly with hand gestures to allow the girl to understand, "My name is Susan."

Susan held out her hand for the girl to shake it. She stared at it like it was strange and said, "Name, Songbird."

Susan smiled kindly at the girl who saved her life from the Indians. Susan then remembered, she just took a big tumble and she's pregnant. She started panicking inwardly. Susan clenched at her stomach and heard footsteps approaching.

Songbird put a hand over Susan's stomach as if to hold her back. She said, "I be back. Talk…tribe."

Susan nodded trying to not let any scared emotion leave her control. Songbird left Susan all alone in the caves by herself. Susan looked around in the dark and heard people yelling in Spanish. She wished Caspian was with her, but she knew that she was here to save him.

She heard animal feet behind her and she turned with the bow and arrow at the ready. She noticed a glowing coming from this animal and a familiar mane. She threw her bow to the ground and ran up to Aslan.

She wrapped her arms around his shaggy mane, smiled, and let tears fall. "I didn't know it would be this difficult Aslan. I want to go home."

He sighed in remorse "I know dear one, but I am afraid it is too late to turn back."

Susan choked out, "Why did you make me pregnant now?"

Aslan looked down and shook his head, "I thought you would take my warning to return home. I should have known better, your title should be the stubborn queen."

Susan chuckled weakly along with Aslan and Aslan continued, "I may not be with you in the vision….but I will always be with you Queen Susan."

"But Aslan….."

"I would never enforce you with something I knew you couldn't do." He started fading away, and Susan watched him leave her sight.

She remembered where she was but the panicking stopped. She noticed Songbird arrived "They go other way."

Susan nodded and sat on a rock. "So where should I go to be safe now?"

Lucy and Louise finally found Markell and Edmund. They were locked up the same as the other two, but on the other side of the camp. Neither of them saw what happened to Caspian or heard anything. Markell looked at the two "Where's Susan and Rose?"  
Lucy said in a rush, "Rose is on the ship safe and fine. We have no idea where Susan is."

Markell became afraid but then let the emotion move out of him. He asked, "So what do we do?"

Edmund stepped forward "I can track her down…just show me where her tracks start."

Caspian was following the trail of the people who kidnapped him. He had his sword out in front of him and hoped that it wasn't a lost cause searching for his wife.

He knew it wasn't because he always needed to know she would be safe. Now not only her, but also a baby. He needed to find her. He shouldn't have left her on the ship without him, there was someone dangerous on it.

He paced himself into a slow jog looking at the ground, at the footprints. He stopped at an area where the footprints ended. There was a muddy looking area. He threw a rock at it and it slowly sunk, quick sand.

He found some more footprints along the outskirts of the quick sand and followed them. He hoped she wasn't too far away.

Susan was sitting in the caves curled into a ball, even though it was utterly hot. Songbird was going through one of Susan's little bags on her belt. There was a compass, gold coins, and a small dagger.

She found them to be mysterious and new, since the Indians didn't get things from the outside world for a while. Songbird played with the compass for a while. She gave Susan a clueless look and held it up.

Susan looked at it and said, "Compass, that's a compass. It helps you know which way to go. It also helps you if you're lost."

Songbird nodded and placed it on the rocky ground. She sat next to Susan and sighed. Susan looked at her piercing through her nose. There was a bone sticking through it. Susan touched her own nose to gesture to Songbird's nose while saying, "Did it hurt?"

Songbird nodded and touched the bone that was there. She pulled it out and placed it in Susan's hand. She was disgusted at first and didn't know what to do, so she just pulled on a smile and said, "Thank you Songbird."

Songbird had a gaping hole through her nose from where the bone was. Susan sighed, "I need someone to talk to…is it alright if I just talk to you?"

Songbird smiled and nodded. She took the bone back and sat in a listening position.

Lucy, Louise, Frederick, Peter, and Markell all followed Edmund. Louise said breathlessly, "Can we take a breather?"

Everyone looked at one another and Lucy said, "We need to find Susan before the camp Louise."

Peter eyed his wife and whispered in her ear, "What's wrong? Is it the baby? Is the running? Is it not good? Are you…." Louise put a finger to his lips.

"Calm down Peter. I'm just tired. Nothing wrong with me or the baby." She was feeling pain in her abdomen, but didn't want to worry anyone.

Edmund looked back behind him "Is everything alright back there?" Peter nodded and so did Louise.

Edmund looked forward again "I think we're getting close."

Caspian heard yelling and shouting. He hid behind a bush with big leaves to cover his body. He watched as some men ran past him.

He watched as the men dragged a young woman with them. She had a bone sticking through her nose, no Susan. He ran in the opposite direction.

Once Susan was done talking she heard yelling voices. Songbird gasped, "They back! You run….other way."

Susan nodded and hugged Songbird. She gave Songbird the compass and said, "For your kindness and bravery Songbird. I thank you…I can never repay you."

Songbird smiled at the trinket and ran out of the caves first. Susan ran out of the caves and noticed Songbird talking amongst her people.

Susan hid behind a tree and saw a man slap her across the face. Susan flinched as if she felt her pain. She whispered, "Oh Aslan. I need to find my family."

She ran in the opposite direction of which Caspian was going. She ran as fast as she could with wobbly scared legs. She looked up trying to find any familiar faces. She ran into muddy dirt. It was up to her knees. She moved forward until she couldn't move anymore. She felt as if she was sinking. It was quick sand.

Louise fell to her knees in pain. Peter ran to her side immediately. The rest of the group circled them in wonder. Peter said, "Just go. We'll catch up eventually."

None moved unconvinced and Louise spoke up hiding her pain, "It's alright. Just go on like Peter said."

They slowly dispersed into the jungle leaving Peter and Louise alone. Louise smiled faintly at Peter, he didn't smile back; he looked concerned. She then let the pain brake through. She grabbed a hold of her stomach and winced in pain. Then she squealed from it.

Peter grabbed her hand and she squeezed. She felt the pain stop, and she let go of his hand. He said in a calm tone, "The heat's not good for you. I should've taken you on that ship when I had the chance."

Louise touched his face to turn his to her own, "We watch out family. Never look back on the past Peter Pevensie. Family comes before us."

Peter put his hand on top of the one touching his face. He then smiled at her and she smiled back. She put both of her hands on his cheeks and pulled his face in for a kiss. It was a long tender kiss.

They broke away and touched each other's foreheads. Peter stood up and held his hand down to his wife. She grabbed the gesture and he helped her up. He whispered, "If you hurt anymore, give the word and I'll carry you."

She giggled and grabbed onto his hand. "Only if you could carry me."

"I will always be able to. Now let's go catch up with the others."

Lucy felt a whisper through the trees and stopped from behind Edmund, Markell, and Frederick. She strayed off from the path and followed the noises. She felt herself go cold. Then a bright light came down from the heavens.

It was a beautiful white woman. She knew it was a star watching over them. The star said, "I have been watching you Queen Lucy."

"Is there something wrong?"

The star sighed, "I have looked into your future. All I can say is don't get caught up in your fears. Also, never let your family and friends get caught up in them either. It might just kill them."

Lucy took a step forward "What does that mean?"

The star looked up then back at Lucy, "I'm sorry, but my time here is over. Remember what I said. Goodbye Queen Lucy."

The star went straight back into the heavens and everything got hot again. Lucy felt a hand grab her wrist. She turned to face a concerned Frederick.

"What are you doing out here? We don't need any more people lost."

Lucy looked at him and back at the jungle, "I can take care of myself thank you."

"That's not what I was saying. I'm just worried about you. I was scared that…"

Lucy crashed her lips onto his. She didn't want him to be scared, especially after what the star said to her. She pulled her lips away from him, and he had a surprised look on his face. "You could have just told me to shut up like you always do."

She nudged him "Don't worry about me. I'll keep myself in check. Let's go before Ed and Markell worry."

Frederick nodded not saying anything. Suddenly, they heard a blast from a horn. Lucy's eyes bulged "Susan!"

Susan was sinking and sinking fast. She didn't know what to do. She tried to dig herself out, but it only made matters worse. She pulled her horn out of her arrow case and blew as loud as she could.

She blew three times until she realized that was a mistake. The people that live here could find her and kill her in a heartbeat. She prayed to Aslan that one of her family members or friends would find her.

She was up to her waist now and couldn't move. She tried everything and suddenly she heard a rustling of the bushes. Out came Peter and Louise, and Susan sighed of relief.

They walked slowly towards her, and Susan put a hand out in front of her and said, "It's quick sand. You'll sink."

Peter scoffed, "Well obviously."

Susan retorted back angrily, "Is it really necessary to crack a joke now?"

Louise nudged Peter back angrily and looked back at Susan, "What can we do?"

"I don't know? I didn't even know this was a real thing. Just make sure no Indians come by and try to attack."

Louise pulled a vine down from a tree and pulled on it to check if it was stable. .It broke from where she tugged. "It's not strong enough."

Susan looked like a light had come on in her head, "I know! One of you go get some of that rope from the camp!"

Suddenly, another rustling came through the bushes. It was Lucy, Edmund, Markell, and Frederick. Susan looked at the group, "Where's Caspian? Why isn't he with you?"

No one answered and Susan felt hurt. They acted ignorant towards her. Peter said in a hushed tone to the group about Susan's situation, and what they were to do.

Markell and Edmund decided to go and get the rope. The rest of them stayed behind. Once they both left Susan asked once more, "Where's Caspian?"

No one answered again and Susan felt tears in the back of her eyes. Susan yelled with rage, "Where's my husband?"

Peter turned to his sinking sister, "No one knows, okay?" Susan was just above the hips now in the mud. Lucy sat at the edge of the muddy terrain. She tried to reach her hand out to Susan, but she couldn't reach.

Caspian heard a horn and headed towards the sound. He ran right into the chief. Caspian tried to run away, but couldn't two guards got him. The chief said in Spanish, "Oh? So the High King of Narnia thinks he can get away so easily?"

Caspian didn't answer he looked at the ground. The chief tied Caspian's hands behind his back and led the men through the jungle. He said in Spanish, "Gag him."

They men did what they were told. The chief tisked and said, "Now King Caspian…I know you are married to the lovely Queen of old….Queen Susan is it? Well it seems as if she's in trouble."

Caspian tried to say something inaudible from behind the gag. The chief lifted up leaves quietly and showed his wife stuck in quick sand trying to get out. Caspian tried to yell her name but nothing came out.

The chief put a finger to his lips and said in a hushed voice, "Shh…We don't want her finding you, or that would ruin the plan."

They moved Caspian back to the camp and removed his gag. "Okay King Caspian. I'm going to bargain with you. Your life for your wife's life and the child's."

Caspian asked in Spanish, "How did you know about that?"

"Easy. I always like hearing my prisoners' last words. You prayed that your wife and child would be safe. How sweet. And they will be if we kill you tonight."

Caspian put his head to the ground, "To save my family. I will do what you ask."

The tribe cheered and had cries of joy. Markell and Edmund saw the whole thing and luckily Markell knew Spanish. He knew the entire plan.

* * *

**Duh...Duh..Duhhhhh...There you go. I would like to thank all of the people that reviewed last chapter, they make me happy. Especially, reading your answers to the questions, especially when I know the answer to one. Chapter Questions: What do you think of the Indians? Did you like Songbird? Please leave reviews! I love them. Follow and favorite as well. Seeing more of those let's me know this story isn't a waste and people are enjoying it! Hopefully next wait won't be as long!**


	10. Escape-10

**Merry-Late Christmas! I wanted to post it yesterday but I couldn't get on my account. This chapter is my present to all of you guys! Disclaimer~ I hope everyone knows by now I Do Not Own Narnia!**

* * *

Markell and Edmund both grabbed the rope from the camp in a swift-fast motion so no one could see them. Edmund was worried that Caspian was captured by them again. He didn't know anything that they were going to do to Caspian.

Caspian was thrown into another cage just like before. He was scraped up and just wanted to see his wife. For once he lost hope and was scared. He didn't have a plan or know of anyone coming for him.

Markell and Edmund got back to Susan just in time. She was collar bone deep in the sand with her hands up to hold onto the rope. They threw it into her hands and everyone had to help pull her out. With great effort Susan was dragged out muddy and tired.

She laid on her stomach not making any gesture to get up. She hand her head in her arms unmoving. Markell spoke up, "They have Caspian."

Susan moved her head up to see Markell staring down at her. He continued, "I know Spanish so I knew what they were saying. They're going to kill Caspian tonight. We have to go and save him."

Susan stood up and knocked an arrow into her bow and started to head towards the camp. Peter glared at her, "Where do you think you're going?"

"I'm going to save my husband. Where do you think I'm going?"

Peter ran up to catch her, "Susan, be reasonable. You obviously weren't when you came here. Both you and Louise are pregnant. You two are going back to the ship."

Susan eyed Peter and knew he was right. It was stupid of her to come while she was pregnant, not only that but drag her even more pregnant sister-in-law along. Susan put her arrow back and sighed. "You're right."

Susan grabbed Louise's wrist and they both started walking to the ship. Everyone watched as the two left. Edmund mumbled, "That was easy. She's normally more stubborn about it….especially with Peter."

Lucy giggled and Peter said, "Does anyone have a strategy plan?"

Susan and Louise got on their little boat and rowed back to the ship. A ladder was sent down to the two of them. They climbed up it not making a sound. When they got up Marianna gave them both a troubled look.

Susan glanced at her, "What happened?"

Marianna cleared her throat, "Kale and I didn't tell anyone you were gone. We helped a stranger on board calling down to us. When we let him up he said he knew King Caspian. We have him locked in the food storage. I told everyone that you were asleep with Louise and Lucy."

Susan put a comforting hand on her shoulder, "Thank you for covering for us Marianna. Now lead me to this stranger."

Susan looked at the tired Louise and whispered, "You can go sleep on my bed."

Louise yawned and nodded. She headed to the room and went to sleep. Susan followed Marianna to the storage area of the ship and opened the door. Susan noticed a familiar blonde boy sitting on the floor.

Susan had to do a double take before she questioned, "Eustace?"

The chief said, "Tie King Caspian to a pole and take off his shirt."

Caspian struggled at first for the guards to get him but then stopped. They took off his shirt and tied his hands to a pole just as the chief said. The chief had a whip in his hand and walked behind Caspian.

He sighed and looked down at the whip in his hands. Suddenly, at full force he whipped his back. Caspian yelled in pain and it left a big lash mark on his back. He whipped him five more times and Caspian had tears from all of the pain. He felt like pins and needles were piercing his back.

The guards untied his hands and dragged him back to his cage. Caspian didn't struggle at all. The pain was too much.

Edmund came up with the plan. "Okay. So Markell and I know were the cage is and we can all dress up like them. They probably wouldn't know…except for you Peter. You have blonde hair. Markell can speak in Spanish that we found another prisoner and we can all grab Caspian while no one is watching."

Lucy mumbled, "But if it doesn't work?"

Edmund sighed, "I want everyone to know if it doesn't work I love all of you. Even you Markell and Frederick, you both are like family now…..I thought I would never say that to an Archenland king."

Markell chuckled, "We've had our ups and downs."

Edmund looked at everyone, "We better start getting dressed."

Susan walked up to her cousin in disbelief at first. She helped him up and cleared her throat, "How did you get here?"

Eustace looked at Susan with disbelief as well. "You died in a train accident. How did you get here?"

Susan rolled her eyes, "I asked you first."

"It's a disgusting horrible story if you ask me. I was in the boy's lavatory at school and the toilets and sinks started to magically overflow. I swam to the top, which turned into the ocean. I then noticed a ship headed towards me. The first thought that came to me was Narnia, so I yelled I know King Caspian."

Susan nodded, "Aslan saved my siblings and me from the accident. We are to stay her for the rest of our lives."

Eustace looked at her and cleared his throat, "Is Caspian still alive? I would like to see him again."

Susan bit her lip, "You can't tell anyone. He's on the island that you can see from the ship. He's captured."

Edmund and Markell mashed up red and blue berries to make paint. Lucy made the outfits that some of the dwellers wore. Frederick painted Edmund and Markell's body's to try and match the others.

They did this until sundown and everyone thought they looked decent. Edmund joked, "I don't understand how someone can run around in just this."

Everyone laughed and Markell nodded, "I'm right there with you."

Caspian's six lash marks on his back were getting worse from bacteria entering the wound. There was puss on the sides of each and Caspian was shivering. The body was fighting back giving him a fever. He was sweating horribly as well.

The chief sat on his seat and ate like a wealthy man. He didn't want Caspian in his sight until night fall. He looked at his daughter, Songbird and smiled at her. In Spanish he asked, "What is that thing you're toying with my daughter?"

Songbird put it away, "It's nothing father. Something I found in the jungle today."

The chief patted her head and smiled again, "I love you Songbird."

Edmund and Markell pretended to drag Peter on his knees. Peter pretended to look upset, angry, beat, and scared at the same time. They got to the entrance and Markell said to the guards standing there, "A prisoner was walking around in the jungle."

The two guards nodded and let them through. Markell looked at Edmund, "So far so good."

Eustace pushed past Susan. He marched his way up the stairs and Susan followed him. She grabbed him lightly, "Eustace….Peter, Edmund, and Lucy are rescuing him. I trust them with all my heart."

Eustace looked at his cousin again, "Why are you all muddy Susan?"

Susan flushed red, "That's another long story. Just calm down here on deck….okay?"

Eustace eyed her, "Do you know when they're coming back?"

"Around nighttime…they had a plan, and like I said before don't tell anyone on the ship. No one knows."

Eustace nodded understandingly. "Alright Susan I'll wait through the night. If no one comes back I'm going for them and telling the crew."

Lucy and Frederick watched as the three were let in the entrance not being second guessed. Right when they were let in Lucy let out a big breath of air. "They made it past."

Frederick glanced at her worried, "Were you holding your breath?"

"Sorry it's a bad habit. Whenever I get that nervous and scared I hold it."

Frederick kissed her temple, "They'll be fine. Just remember to breathe, okay?"

Lucy smirked at him, "Remember if they don't make it out. We get the crew and it's war."

Caspian was letting his last hours alive be happy. He was playing happy memories in his head over and over. He was smiling inwardly. He didn't know that his friends were already in the camp to save him.

` Markell and Edmund found the cage that Caspian was in finally. They kept dragging Peter and they got to the two guards guarding the cage. Markell spoke, "We have a prisoner. The chief wants us to guard the cage now."

The one guard questioned him, "Are you sure the chief said this?"

Markell nodded, "He wants us to guard now. Do you really want to question the chief? You know how he gets."

The two guards looked at one another and walked away from their posts. Markell and Edmund waited until no one was in sight. The opened Caspian's cage and looked at his back and gasped at the horror before them. Caspian turned to face them the corners of his lips went up.

Edmund put a finger to his lips and whispered, "We're going to get you out of here."

Caspian looked around, "How?"

Edmund whispered back, "There's a back way that we can sneak you out of. You look like you're in pain. We have to tend to those wounds soon. Just don't groan in pain or anything."

Peter helped Caspian up. Caspian bit the insides of his cheeks to not groan in pain. They moved slowly, but steadily out the back entrance as Edmund said. They got there while Lucy and Frederick met them there.

Lucy gasped as she looked at Caspian's bloody infected back. Caspian said tiredly, "How does it look back there Lu?'

Lucy lied, "Not that bad Caspian. Just keep going."

Caspian chuckled and said, "Your gasp was so reassuring Lucy."

She rolled her eyes and hoped that Susan wouldn't freak out. They got halfway through the jungle until they heard yelling and shrieks from behind them. Peter said frustrated, "They noticed Caspian was gone."

Edmund looked at Caspian, "You're going to have to run."

Caspian nodded and he ran as fast as he could in the back of the group. They all got to the beach and got to the boat. They all got in, first Lucy, Edmund, Peter, and Frederick trailed behind Caspian.

Frederick pushed with all of his might the boat into the water. The group rowed and Caspian felt sick to his stomach from the running. The camp was so close to them they went over two waves and the camp was already on the beach.

Susan stared up in the night sky. She was already changed out of her muddy dress into a new one. Louise walked up beside her and saw the worry on her face. Louise nudged her, "They'll be back soon Susan."

Susan heard a yelling that sound like a mash of Edmund, Peter, and Lucy. She let down the ladder for everyone to climb up. She noticed that Caspian's shirt was off and he was having trouble going up the ladder, but she didn't mind.

She was just glad to know that he was alive and okay. She helped everyone up one by one, and Caspian was last. She was about to pull her husband into a hug until she noticed he winced in pain.

She turned him around and saw the infected lashes on his back. She laid him on his stomach and yelled, "Someone get me alcohol! Anything but wine!"

Marianna yelled back, "Would rum work?"

"That would be perfect!"

Caspian mumbled, "I'm glad to see you too Susan."

Susan choked out, "Just stay with me Caspian." She touched his forehead, "Oh honey, you're burning up."

Marianna gave her a bottle of rum and looked at Caspian sympathetically. Susan whispered, "Please forgive me Caspian."

She dumped it on his back, and Caspian couldn't hold back the painful cry from his mouth. Susan held back tears as she kept pouring. She kept hushing him and kept calm.

She yelled, "Someone get me fresh towels and bandages. Also some water."

She heard footsteps running to get what she needed. Peter yelled, "Kale! Drive this ship out of here. We have company!"

The camp was on canoes rowing themselves towards the ship. Kale nodded and went to the steering wheel. They lifted up the anchor and left as fast as they could.

Susan grabbed the canteen of water and dumped some on his back. She placed the towels on his back right afterwards and patted his back lightly. He let out noises of pain through his clenched teeth.

She took the giant bandages and wrapped him up. She looked at Peter and Edmund who were standing by, "Carry him to his bed, please?"

They picked up Caspian and carried him away. Caspian reached out towards Susan weakly. She squeezed his hand and whispered, "I'll be there in a few seconds."

Caspian closed his eyes and Edmund and Peter carried him away. Eustace walked up behind Susan, "You took that well."

Susan sat down on her knees and let out a sigh of relief. Eustace squatted beside her, "Do you love him or something?"

Susan choked out, "I better because I married him….and I'm pregnant with his child."

Eustace's eyes widened, "The things you can miss."

Lucy came up to Eustace, "Eustace? Is that really you?"

Eustace smiled and hugged Lucy. She hugged him back and she asked, "How and when did you get here?"

Eustace chuckled, "It's a disgusting horrible story if you ask me."

They walked away as Eustace told his story once again. Susan got up and had weird feeling that someone was watching her. She remembered the letter and just ignored the feeling.

Marianna walked up beside her and asked, "What happened to Caspian?"

"I actually don't know, but I know a whipped wound when I see one. Caspian was whipped."

Marianna looked down and hid her blush, "I hope he gets better soon."

Susan grinned at her, "I'll tell him that, and thank you Marianna."

Susan walked away from her and went into her room. Louise stood behind Marianna and smiled. Marianna turned to her and mumbled, "Oh shut it Louise."

Louise giggled, "I'm sorry Marianna, but your crush is really cute."

Marianna raised an eyebrow, "What's a crush?"

Susan walked into her room and Caspian was actually laying on his back. Susan walked up to him and sat on the edge of the bed feeling his clammy-hot forehead. She saw his eyes fly open. He smiled when he saw her.

"Can you keep your hand there it feels good….I'm sorry for leaving you."

Susan looked at him sympathetically, "Shhh….you left me here which was actually smart. We all would have been locked up."

He looked away from her and she said, "Get some rest and lay on your stomach. You're going to have a fever for a few days."

Susan leaned down and gave him a kiss on the forehead. "Goodnight Caspian."

She started to walk away and he pulled her back into him and kissed her on the mouth. She laughed in the kiss and it started to deepen. Then someone knocked on the door. Susan stood up and said, "Come in."

It was Eustace. "I'm sorry to interrupt…..but there are no more hammocks."

Susan looked at Caspian for guidance. He shrugged his shoulders. She sighed, "I guess you could um sleep in here on the floor."

Eustace shook his head, "No. I don't want to be a bother."

Caspian said weakly, "You are never one Eustace. Just sleep in here. We'll get you a hammock when we find the next island to fix up the ship."

Eustace nodded, and Susan put down a pillow and a few blankets on the floor. Eustace whispered, "Thank you."

Susan patted his back, "If you need anything just wake me up."

Susan blew out the candle and it seemed that the ship had a quiet night.

* * *

**Chapter Question- Were you glad or annoyed to see Eustace again?~ Poor Caspian! Please follow, favorite, and/or review! As you all should know by now I love Reviews! And have a Happy New Year!**


End file.
